The Land Before Time: How It Could Have Been Part 2
by Vitani825
Summary: This story starts off a few years after the first one. Also like the first one; the characters will overcome hurdles thrown in their way. Character death might come later. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This is the start of part two of my Land Before Time How It Could Have Been series. Part two of five.**

Things have been rather nice for the Great Valley residents; Littlefoot and Cera have started their new life together as mates and couldn't be happier. In fact, once they were into their third year of marriage; they are expecting their first clutch of eggs. Even though they were only twenty one, they feel ready to start their family. They are all crowding at Littlefoot and Cera's nesting area; everyone was excited to hear about the new additions.

"This is wonderful news; I'm gonna be a grandpa again," Topsy said.

"Yes you are, Dad," Cera responded.

Soon enough, the young kids spoke up.

"We won't be the youngest anymore; that's amazing," Dinah said.

"Yeah; our cousins will be taking our places as the youngest," Dana added.

The adolescent triplet longnecks looked down at the young threehorn twins.

"There's nothing wrong with being the youngest; yes, you may have to follow more rules and go to bed early; but, I'm not sure how fun it would be for grown ups; so much responsibility," Amber explained.

Dinah was disappointed.

"Ohh; I hate being little," Dinah grumbled and laid down with her head resting on her forelegs.

Littlefoot chuckled and rubbed Dinah's back with his head.

"Don't worry, Dinah; childhood doesn't last forever; you'll be a grown up before you know it; besides, being a kid is great since you can play all day if you want," Littlefoot explained.

"What's so great about playing games if no other kid my age will let me play with them? Well, except for Dana," Dinah explained.

"Why won't the other kids let you play with them? Is it because you haven't gotten over your nest wetting problem?" Cera asked.

Dinah nodded.

"That's not right; nest wetting only happens during the night; besides; lots of kids wet the nest; but, there are some who claim they don't but, they secretly do; but, that's still not a reason for them to leave you out; that's bullying," Cera explained.

Dinah sighed.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up; but, it's not working," Dinah admitted.

After that, Dinah walked off to sulk. The other herd members saw the young threehorn walk away. It was sad for them to see her so upset.

"Should one of us follow her?" Littlefoot wondered.

"I think we should leave her alone for a while; maybe the time alone will help to clear her head," Cera answered.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I still can't help but worry; would it be different if I sent Petrie to fly around to check on her?" Littlefoot asked.

"Not really; maybe Dinah just wants some time alone," Cera responded.

The others nodded. They all hoped things would start to turn around for the young threehorn.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dinner time when Dinah wandered over to the Feeding Grounds. Diana and Dante were very worried about her and were angry that she didn't let them know when she would be back.

"Dinah! Where have you been all day?" Diana demanded.

"Around," Dinah answered.

Diana and Dante were shocked by Dinah's smart mouth. They never expected her to respond like that. Dante stepped forward and confronted his daughter.

"Listen young lady; do not talk to your mother like that; we were worried sick about you," Dante scolded.

"That's right; we all love you and want what's best for you," Diana added.

Dinah sighed.

"I'm sorry if I made you all worry; but, all I wanted was some time to myself; I was very upset about something and thought that a nice, long walk would calm me down," Dinah explained.

"Well; you will have loads of time to yourself for the next week since you're grounded to the nest for making us worry all day; but, we forgive you," Diana said.

Dinah sighed; she hated being grounded more than anything. However, she decided not to push it since it would make her punishment go even longer. After she got a decent portion of tree stars, she headed back to the nest. Diana and Dante looked at each other.

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Diana wondered.

"No; besides, she needs to learn that her actions have consequences; just like for everyone else and us," Dante answered.

Diana nodded.

Meanwhile, Dinah was sulking at the nest; Topsy walked up and started talking in a soft voice.

"You do realize that we were all worried sick, don't you?" Topsy asked.

"Yes, Grandpa; Mom already pointed that out; you didn't need to rub it in," Dinah grumbled.

Topsy sighed laid down next to Dinah.

"I realize that now; me and my big mouth," Topsy replied.

Dinah shook her head.

"It's not your fault; I'm still angry about getting grounded in front of everybody, that's all," Dinah admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad you owned up to your mistake," Topsy stated.

Dinah smiled.

Back at the Feeding Grounds, the others were wondering what has gotten into Dinah.

"What is her problem? Doesn't she know that talking back is a punishable offense?" Diana asked.

Rory rolled his eyes at his twin.

"C'mon, Diana; she's a kid; you used to talk back to Mom and Dad when we were kids; if I'm not mistaken, Dad used to yell at you for that," Rory responded.

Just then, Dana spoke up.

"Mom; Uncle Rory's got a point," Dana said.

Diana walked up to confront Dana.

"Stay out of this, Dana! Now, why don't you go play?" Diana pleaded.

"Okay, okay; don't have a sharptooth," Dana retorted.

After that, Dana walked away with his tail between his hind legs.

"Way to go, Diana; all Dana did was stick up for me," Rory sneered.

Diana sighed.

"I don't know what came over me; maybe I should apologize; I did overreact just a little," Diana said.

"A little? Oh please; no one who makes their own son walk away with his tail between his legs overreacted a little," Rory argued.

Soon enough, Grandpa spoke up.

"All right; settle down; yes, we can all agree that Diana overreacted; but, I think she's still upset over the fact that Dinah had her worried sick; it's normal for any parent to feel that way," Grandpa stated.

The other grown ups murmured in agreement.

Just then, Diana looked up at Grandpa.

"Did you have any problems with Jenna when she was a kid? Did she ever talk back to you?" Diana asked.

"That rebellious stage didn't start until she was in her early teens; but, then again, everybody is different," Grandpa answered.

Diana nodded.

Then, she reflected on her own childhood in the Great Valley with Rory. She had a rebellious streak in her from the time she was Dinah's age until she was about thirteen.

"I better go make things right with Dana before he starts to hate me," Diana claimed.

"I don't think Dana could ever hate you," Grandpa told Diana.

Diana nodded and walked away.

"Wow; that was amazing," Rory commented.

"We're all one big family now; and families stick together when times are hard," Grandpa responded.

Rory nodded.

Meanwhile, Dana was sulking at the Tall Trees. Diana watched from a distance as Dana sighed sadly while looking at the ground. She walked over to the young threehorn and sat beside him. The young male looked up at his mother.

"Mom; I uh-"

"You don't have to be sorry; I'm the one who is sorry; I overreacted when you were just sticking up for Rory; and I was still fuming from Dinah making me worried sick after being gone for hours," Diana confessed.

Dana smiled.

"I forgive you; and I love you," Dana said.

"I love you too; do me a favor; when you have your own kids, don't turn into a grump like me," Diana responded.

"Not to worry, Mom; I'm more like Dad than you think," Dana stated.

Diana smiled as the two threehorns shared a nuzzle.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were talking with Amber, Xavier and Coco.

"You're not mad at Dinah for worrying us, are you?" Amber asked.

"No; but, she should have known better," Cera answered.

"Indeed; but, she's still a little kid," Amber replied.

Cera nodded.

After a while, Dana and Diana walked up to the small group.

"Hey guys; me and Mom worked it out," Dana said.

"That's great; we're proud of you," Cera told him.

Dana smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Cera," Dana said.

"Any time, kiddo," Cera responded.

Back at the nest, Dinah thought long and hard about her actions; she was glad that she made things right with the herd. However, she was still angry about being grounded.

"This sucks," Dinah told herself.

Soon enough, Dante came by to check on her.

"Hey there, kiddo; I see you're still mad at me and your mom; don't worry, this next week will go by fast," Dante assured her.

"I'm not mad at you and Mom anymore; I'm mostly mad at myself," Dinah admitted.

Dante nodded.

"Now you see why you got in trouble; but, if you were sad about something; you could have come to any of us to talk; as a herd; it's like we're one big family," Dante explained.

"It's a bit too late for that, Dad; I got in trouble; now I must wait it out until my punishment is over," Dinah stated.

Dante nodded.

"You're right; but, there's no reason why you shouldn't talk about your problems; we're here to help you," Dante told her.

"I hate being little; everyone treats me like a baby and I want to be older," Dinah grumbled.

"I know it's tough to be a kid; I felt like I was being babied all the time when I was your age," Dante responded.

Dinah looked up at her dad.

"It's true," Dante added.

Dinah smiled knowing that she can talk about her problems instead of running off all the time.

 **A/N: Don't have a sharptooth is a phrase I made up; it's the dinosaur equivalent of don't have a cow. Dana uses it when he gets annoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seems to be going better for Dinah; she is finally off her punishment after a long week. However, she still feels like she's being treated like a baby by the herd; even by her own brother; just because he's two minutes older than she is. She is currently talking to Littlefoot at the Tall Trees.

"How do you deal with having a big brother?" Dinah asked.

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Well; I'm the youngest in the herd; Dana's older than me by two minutes and he never lets me forget it; I'm tired of being the youngest," Dinah confessed.

"Well; you won't be the youngest forever; since Cera is going to have a hatchling," Littlefoot reassured her.

Dinah smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Uncle Littlefoot; I love you," Dinah said.

Littlefoot smiled and nuzzled the young female.

"No problem, kiddo; and I love you too," Littlefoot told her.

Meanwhile, Dana was playing with Hyp's son Ned, Nod's son Victor and Mutt's son Ace. They were all playing Tag by the Secret Caverns when they came across a bush filled with strange looking leaves.

"Hey lookie here; come on guys; lets see what these taste like," Ned replied.

The other boys looked at the bush; Dana was unsure if he should eat the leaves. Ned took a bite and felt a tingling sensation inside of him.

"C'mon, try it; these will help you relax," Ned urged them on.

Dana stood back.

"I don't think so; lets get back to the game," Dana told them.

"Don't be a wuss; try one," Ned responded.

Dana tried to get away; but, the three boys blocked his way.

"I don't think so; you're not getting away until you try this leaf; now eat it," Ned threatened.

Dana pushed past Ned and walked fast to get away. However, the other three were faster; they managed to catch him; and forced him to eat the leaves. After a while, the four boys gathered around the empty bush.

"Now what do we do?" Ace asked.

Dana now felt totally relaxed.

"I don't know," Dana answered.

Soon enough, they were all acting silly. However, they weren't expecting Topsy to be in the area. He wandered over to the boys and confronted them.

"What's this? The four of you come with me to the Rock Circle; you boys are in big trouble," Topsy scolded.

They all nodded.

Once they got to the Rock Circle, Dante and Diana got a good look at Dana.

"What happened to you?" Diana demanded.

"I'll answer this one; Dana and three other boys had eaten a bush filled with leaves that made them act silly," Topsy answered.

"Yeah; but, I refused; Ned, Ace and Victor forced me to eat them; have them be punished too," Dana pleaded.

Just then, Hyp, Nod and Mutt went up to their sons.

"Is this true?" Hyp asked.

"Yes, Dad; I was the one who tried to get Dana to eat those leaves by the Secret Caverns," Ned confessed.

"Still all four of you must be punished; and Dana, I don't want you to play with Ned, Ace and Victor anymore; they're a bad influence on you," Diana told him.

"Yes, Mom," Dana said with a sigh.

After that, Diana took Dana back to the nest where he will stay for the next week.

"You heard Diana; keep your sons away from my grandson; we gotta respect her wishes," Topsy sneered.

"Yes, sir," Hyp replied.

Moments later, Hyp, Nod and Mutt took their sons back to their separate nests.

 **A/N: Three more OC's have been introduced; Ned (same coloring as Hyp), Ace (same coloring as Mutt), and Victor (same coloring as Nod).**


	4. Chapter 4

Dana can be seen sulking at his nest; he tried to get the other kids to stop pestering him to eat those odd looking plants. However, they were more stubborn than he once thought. Diana and Dante were now having a serious talk with him.

"Dana; your mother and I just want what's best for you and Dinah; we love you both very much," Dante stated.

The young threehorn male nodded glumly.

"Your dad has never liked those kids; but, he decided to let you choose your friends; now we can see that it was a big mistake," Diana stated.

Dana glared at his parents.

"Starting next week when you're off punishment; we'll help you find kids who are nice and won't force you to do anything dangerous," Dante declared.

"But Dad-"

"No buts; we're doing what we think is best; and we're also including Dinah in this," Dante retorted.

Dana laid his head on his forelegs.

"Dana, honey; your dad and I are only doing this because we love you," Diana reassured him.

"No! You just want to treat me like a baby; now go away; and I will not play with anyone you set me up with on a playdate; you can just forget it," Dana snarled.

Diana lost her temper and slammed her tail on the ground. It scared Dana and even startled Dante.

"YES YOU WILL! NOW I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE COMPLAINTS OUT OF YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Diana shouted.

Dana started bawling loudly since his mother yelled at the top of her lungs; he was already intimidated by her temper. Dante narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He laid down and gathered Dana into his forepaws and tried to comfort him. Diana walked off in a huff; Dana buried his face in Dante's right foreleg while continuing to sob.

"It's okay, son; it's okay; your mother didn't mean to shout at you; she just lost her temper, that's all," Dante assured him.

Topsy watched his older son-in-law and grandson from a distance; he sighed deeply before going to confront Diana. Once he found Diana, she was taking a drink at the Thundering Falls and talking with Littlefoot and Cera.

"Hey guys; I need to speak with Diana; could you give us a moment?" Topsy wondered.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded and left Topsy and Diana alone.

"Diana; I went by the nest earlier; Dana was crying," Topsy told her.

"Well; he was being disrespectful; I only want what's best for him and Dinah; he told me that he won't play with any kid me and Dante set them up with on a playdate," Diana admitted.

"I also heard that you shouted at him; kids can't handle when grown ups shout at them," Topsy claimed.

"You're one to talk, Dad! You used to yell at me countless times when I was a kid," Diana retorted.

"That's because you were a bully in those days; and what you did to Dana wasn't scolding; it was bullying; do you want him to grow up resenting you? Yes; those boys were bad news; choosing the wrong friends is a mistake every kid makes; that doesn't mean you should control every aspect of his life," Topsy explained.

Topsy walked off as Diana stood there looking shocked.

Back at the nest, Dana was completely calm.

"Don't worry, Dana; I'll speak with your mother and try to get her to change her mind; you don't have to go through with the playdates if you don't want to; my parents used to do that to me when I was a kid; up until they died that is," Dante explained.

Dana looked up at his dad.

"You're an orphan?" Dana asked.

"Yes; and an only child; that's why I think of Littlefoot, Zeke, Eli and Rory as my brothers; even though they aren't blood related to me," Dante answered.

Dana smiled.

"I used to think that family was just blood; but, it's the people you care about and people who care about you," Dana admitted.

"Yes; we're all really a family in this herd; even though it is a bit strange," Dante claimed.

Dana chuckled.

"It's nice to hear you laugh; but, remember that you're still grounded," Dante reminded him.

"But I really am sorry about what happened earlier; the stunt with the leaves and everything," Dana said.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo; we all make mistakes; now I better go and speak with your mother," Dante responded.

Dana nodded.

Dante smiled at Dana before walking off to find Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Diana was relaxing at the Tall Trees. Dante walked up and nudged her gently with his paw.

"What?" Diana asked.

"You really upset Dana; he thinks you hate him," Dante said.

Diana sighed.

"You don't need to lecture me; Dad already did that earlier," Diana confessed.

Dante nodded.

"Just so you know; I don't think Dana will want to talk to you for a while; and I don't blame him," Dante told her.

Diana nodded.

Back at Littlefoot and Cera's nest, they were talking with their friends.

"How is the family coming along?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah; me wanna know too," Petrie added.

"Uh-huh," Spike responded.

"Well; as you all know; I'm going to have a hatchling," Cera replied.

"That is great news; you two will be great parents," Ducky commented.

Littlefoot and Cera smiled.

Soon enough, Ducky and Petrie had their own great news.

"Me and Ducky have news; shall you tell 'em or shall me?" Petrie wondered.

"I will tell them," Ducky said.

"Tell us what?" Cera wondered.

"Me and Petrie are together as boyfriend and girlfriend," Ducky stated.

Littlefoot and Cera smiled.

"That's wonderful; congratulations," Littlefoot said.

Ducky and Petrie smiled.

"We are glad you think so, yep, yep, yep," Ducky replied.

Petrie nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rory wandered around looking for a female companion. There were no other females his age besides Diana and Cindy; those girls were taken; that made the thirty four year old threehorn feel left out. Just then, he came across Littlefoot's sister Patty; she was also single; and looked like she could go for a companion. They met at the Thundering Falls.

"Hi Rory; you look nervous," Patty pointed out.

Rory chuckled.

"Hey Patty; I guess I am a bit nervous," Rory confessed.

Patty smiled.

"I hear that Ducky and Petrie are now an item," Patty stated.

Rory nodded.

"I'm not surprised; they were very close as kids; now, they could eventually become mates," Rory said.

"I know we're already related; but, I think I'm falling for you," Patty confessed.

Rory smiled the same way his own dad did upon seeing Tria for the first time after so many years.

"I feel the same way," Rory added.

Just then, Rory had soemthing to ask.

"Patty; would you be my girlfriend?" Rory asked.

The young adult smiled and nodded.

Soon enough, the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Just then, they were interrupted by both of their dads.

"Awwwwww; isn't that cute?" Bron asked.

"Would you cut it out?" Patty asked.

Bron chuckled.

"Don't worry; we were just kidding," Bron assured them.

Patty and Rory smiled.

 **A/N: Two more pairings have been introduced. Ducky and Petrie; along with Littlefoot's sister Patty and Cera's brother Rory.**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been weeks since Ducky and Petrie and Patty and Rory have gotten together. The entire herd was happy for the two couples. However, the atmosphere in the Great Valley is sad; Tria is ill with a disease that is said to have no cure. Topsy has only seen one herd member sick with it; that was when he was in his old herd; his mom's dad had died of that same disease when he was only eight; just days after his mom's miscarriage. Topsy is lying down next to Tria at the nest. Tria was having trouble breathing due to the disease and the heat that was coming off her body.

"Oh, Tria; if only there was something we can do to get you better," Topsy said.

The pink threehorn groaned.

"There's nothing you can do; this illness is fatal; but, I'll always be with you even if you can't see me," Tria said, just barely above a whisper.

Topsy choked back a sob. Soon enough, the herd all gathered around the couple.

"I'll miss you; we all will," Topsy admitted.

The other herd members all murmured in agreement.

"I'm sorry I won't get to see your children; but, I will be reunited with my family and friends who have died years ago; and I won't be in pain," Tria responded.

Cera nodded.

After a while of the herd members saying their final goodbyes; Tria drew her last breath and closed her eyes. Soon enough, all of the herd members were mourning the loss of Tria. However, no one was crying as hard as Topsy. He laid his head across Tria's back and covered his face with his right forepaw. After a while, everyone decided to give Topsy some time alone with Tria.

"Oh, Tria; you were so young," Topsy muttered.

The one thing he didn't count on was Grandpa Longneck sticking around the area. The elderly male walked over to his grieving friend and sighed deeply.

"At least she's not in pain anymore," Grandpa said, then laid down.

Topsy nodded as a few more tears streamed down his face.

"Yeah; but, it's not fair; we were suppose...supposed to...grow old together," Topsy stuttered.

With that said, Topsy edged in closer and embraced the older male and buried his face in his shoulder. Grandpa was taken aback by this gesture; but, he returned the embrace.

"I know you miss her; everything's gonna be okay," Grandpa said, trying to console him.

"N-no it's n-not; she's the second wife I have outlived; we had planned to grow old together and die of old age," Topsy muttered.

"Evidently the Great Beyond had other plans for you," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy didn't say anything; he was too busy crying. Soon enough, he stopped crying, broke away from the embrace and dried his tears.

"Sorry for crying like that; I didn't mean to," Topsy admitted.

"Don't be sorry for that; besides, it's better to let out your emotions rather than just keeping them hidden," Grandpa told him.

Topsy nodded; although, he still felt like a weakling for crying; since his dad told him that males, especially threehorn males aren't supposed to show any type of emotion. Grandpa thought that way of teaching was ridiculous.

"My mother always taught me that no matter how old you are, or whether you're a boy or girl; we all have a right to let out our emotions when we have to," Topsy explained.

"My mother taught me and my siblings that too," Grandpa admitted.

Even though Topsy was still upset, he managed to smile.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Topsy stated.

"You're one of my best friends; and best friends help each other out during hard times," Grandpa told him.

Topsy nodded.

When it was the evening, the herd dug a hole for Tria's body right next to Elaine and Isaac. Then, Tria's body was placed in it and was covered in leaves.

The next day, everyone in the herd all gathered for the memorial service of Tria. Topsy had quite a few things to say about her to the herd; so, Mr. Thicknose stepped aside and let him begin.

"Tria was one of the nicest threehorns I ever known; she and I got together a couple years after Elaine died; I thought we were gonna be together forever; just like I thought so when me and Elaine were together; but, life isn't always fair; and I know she's reunited with family and friends who have died a while back; with that said; this herd won't be the same without her and she will be greatly missed," Topsy said.

After a while, the funeral was finished once everyone got to say a few words. They all filled in the hole and Topsy placed a few pink flowers on the grave; since pink was Tria's favorite color. Everyone expressed how sorry they were for the loss of Tria; Topsy smiled sadly as a tear rolled down his face. Soon enough, Topsy decided he wanted to be alone. The rest of the herd all left him alone to grieve.

 **A/N: So sad; first character death in this story. Poor Topsy; luckily he has the herd to help him through some rough times. Even tough people need a shoulder to cry on; whether they are male or female. Just because Topsy was portayed as tough in the series; doesn't mean he doesn't have any emotions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days since Tria's death, Topsy tried to cope with it. He was told that starving himself wasn't something anybody wanted to see. If there was anything he wanted to talk about, they were all there to help him out. Tricia was also having a hard time coping; she was still a teenager and needed a mother-figure. So, she decided that they could try to cope with the loss together; he happily agreed despite how sad he was. They were enjoying a nice, quiet moment together at their nest.

"I know you miss Mom; I miss her too, very much," Tricia told him.

Topsy smiled at the pink adolescent and nuzzled her.

"At least we know she's not in pain anymore," Topsy responded.

Tricia nodded.

"Don't worry, Dad; we'll get through this together; as long as we have the herd by our side when we need them," Tricia said.

Topsy nodded.

"Thanks for that, Tricia; I really needed to hear that," Topsy claimed.

"Any time, Dad," Tricia responded.

Meanwhile, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were talking to each other at their nest.

"Poor Topsy; I don't think he'll ever want to open his heart to yet another mate," Grandma claimed.

Grandpa nodded.

"A few days ago, I stayed back to talk to him; he surprised me because he embraced me; he's usually not much of a hugger," Grandpa explained.

Grandma nodded.

"It just goes to show you that even tough people need a shoulder to cry on," Grandma responded.

Grandpa nodded.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were talking with their gang at their nest.

"Guys; we gotta do something; Dad is near his breaking point; he needs all the support he can get right now; now that he has outlived Tria; it'll be hard for him to find love again; if he wants to fall in love and get a second remarriage," Cera said.

The others nodded.

"We can only do so much; at least Tricia is there for him; last time me and Patty seen them; we were walking past the nest to get to your nest," Rory told Cera.

Cera nodded.

"We'll do all we can to help him get through this; that's what a family does," Cera stated.

"Cera's right; Tria's death was hard on everybody; but, Topsy seems to be taking it the hardest,it'll take a long time before we all get over this; but, it'll be a whole lot easier if we stick together as a herd," Littlefoot explained.

Just then, Petrie spoke up.

"Me no say it better myself; you have wisdom that knows no bounds," Petrie commented.

Littlefoot smiled.

It will seem like forever before Topsy could ever open his heart to another mate again.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything seemed to be getting better over the course of many months. Topsy still gets teary eyed at the mentioning of Tria; but, his tendency to burst into tears had greatly lessened over time. However, he has one thing to look forward to; the eggs Cera is execting have been are six eggs in the nest. Topsy is at Littlefoot and Cera's nest and talking to them.

"How have you been doing?" Cera asked.

Topsy sighed.

"It's been difficult; but, I think I've finally turned a corner; hopefully things will get better soon," Topsy admitted.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Don't worry; the hatchlings will be ready to hatch soon enough; then, you'll be a grandfather again," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy smiled. He was looking forward to becoming a grandpa again.

"I can't wait for these little ones to hatch; just think of how I was before Dinah and Dana hatched from their eggs," Topsy stated.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

"Yeah," Cera said.

Soon enough, the trio shared a chuckle.

"It won't be long before these little ones hatch; hopefully they'll all get along," Littlefoot responded.

"Yeah; but, not all siblings get along perfectly; your grandma doesn't get along with most of her brothers; Amos and Angus seem to be the only two of her brothers she actually likes; but then again, they're her youngest brothers," Topsy said.

Littlefoot nodded.

At the mention of their names, Amos and Angus appeared next to Topsy.

"Someone mention us?" Angus teased.

"Yeah; we were just talking about you two," Topsy answered.

The twins nodded.

"So; I see there are six eggs; hopefully the genders will be mixed evenly; unlike your grandma being the only girl with me, Amos and the other boys," Angus added.

"In the end; does it really matter? They can be all boy or all girls; as long as they are healthy," Littlefoot stated.

"You do have a point," Angus told Littlefoot.

"Are there times you wished that you had more than just one sister?" Littlefoot asked.

"Every day of my life; me and Amos had a harsh childhood; having five older brothers was tough; since we're the youngest, we always did what was expected, even beating up your grandpa just for looking at your grandma or even showing affection towards her; we think of him as more like our brother rather than those boys; especially Miles and Keifer," Angus answered.

Littlefoot nodded.

"At least you have one sibling you both like," Littlefoot replied.

"Yeah," Amos said.

After a while of bonding, the three older males decided to give Littlefoot and Cera some time alone.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed; Littlefoot and Cera's eggs were due to hatch at any time. The herd gathered around the nesting area as the six eggs were wriggling about in the nest. Soon enough, all six eggs hatched; three of them female; two longneck females and a threehorn female; the other three are males; two threehorn males and a longneck male. The herd smiled happily at the hatchlings as they started playing together.

"Awwwwwww; look at them bonding already," Cera sighed happily.

"Yeah; Tria would have loved to meet them; she'd be so proud, as would Elaine," Topsy said, getting teary eyed at the mention of his first wife and second wife.

"Oh, Dad; they're already proud; just because they aren't here physically; doesn't mean they're totally gone," Cera explained.

Topsy smiled through his tears and wiped his eyes with his paw.

"You're right; thanks for saying that; it's just what I needed to hear," Topsy commented.

Cera smiled.

"Any time, Dad," Cera responded.

"So; have you thought of what to name them?" Grandma asked.

"Not yet, Grandma; it's not always easy to choose names; especially since they're gonna be stuck with those names for life," Littlefoot answered.

"If only Dad could have put more thought into it when he named me and Amos; my dad was named Angus and my paternal grandpa was named Amos," Angus stated.

"Don't worry Amos and Angus; we won't name our kids after anyone in the family; there's no need to confuse the herd; my brother on the other hand might name a child of his after him; once he has kids that is," Cera explained.

"Yeah; we'll only choose names that sound nice and are easy to pronounce," Littlefoot added.

The others nodded in agreement.

After a while, Littlefoot and Cera have decided to name the girls Maya, Anita and Grace; and the boys have been named, Gene, Tyrell and Zaine. The rest of the herd as well as the hatchlings appeared to like the names that were chosen. Soon enough, the hatchlings began to bond with the rest of their large family. After that, the hatchlings decided to nap. They were tired after bonding since they are newborns.

"Awwwwwww; that's so sweet," Cera sighed happily.

"Yes it is; but, just wait until the teen years; then we'll be in for a big surprise," Littlefoot claimed.

"Yeah; maybe one of the kids will be exactly like you," Cera commented.

"Maybe," Littlefoot said.

Littlefoot and Cera will certainly have their paws full with this bunch of hatchlings.

 **A/N: The hatchlings have arrived; Maya (longneck build; colored the same as Topsy; but has Cera's eye color), Anita (threehorn build; dark blue skin with crimson eyes), Grace (longneck build; colored the same as Littlefoot with blue-green eyes), Gene (longneck build; colored like Cera with crimson eyes), Tyrell (threehorn build; blue skin with green eyes) and Zaine (threehorn build; olive green skin with dark blue eyes).**


	10. Chapter 10

The hatchlings have grown from cute little babies to adventurous five year old kids. Maya is the leader of her siblings; as the oldest, she seems to think that she's the boss of the others. That's a behavior she somehow got from her paternal grandfather; her parents never taught her that. The kids are out playing Tag at the Tall Trees.

"You're IT," Maya said, tagging Anita.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna get you for that," Anita retorted.

As the kids began to play around, they came across two longneck; one grown up and a child their age; but, this longneck has a fin on the back of his neck. The child appeared to be very shy and hid behind his mom's front leg. The mother lowered her head to the child.

"Don't worry, my child; they won't hurt you," she reassured him.

However, the young boy wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry about us; we won't hurt you," Maya said.

Soon enough, the mother and son duo introduced themselves and the six kids returned the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Zack replied.

"You too," Maya responded.

"Do you want to play with us?" Anita wondered.

Zack looked up at his mother.

"Just as long as you don't play too rough; I don't want my baby boy getting hurt," Coral stated.

The kids nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll be gentle," Maya reassured her.

Coral nodded.

"Have fun with your new friends, sweetie; I'll see you later," Coral said.

Zack put on a fake smile. Once Coral was out of earshot, he grumbled.

"That woman gets on my nerves; she still thinks of me as a newborn hatchling," Zack grumbled.

Maya nodded.

"It just means that she loves you very much," Maya told him.

"Yeah; but, I'm five now; did you know I've only heard of Swimmer-Splasher and not actually played it?" Zack wondered.

"That's tough," Maya said.

"And being an only child makes it even worse; I know Mom loves me; but, she takes the I love you thing too far," Zack explained.

The other kids nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm sure if you tell her how you feel; she'll understand," Maya explained.

Zack smiled. The six kids were the first ones not to make fun of him for his mom treating him like a baby. A while later, the kids met up with the grown ups at the Feeding Grounds. Zack introduced himself to the older kids and grown ups. Coral noticed that Zack was a bit dirty; she bent down and licked him clean.

"Mom, please! I can clean myself," Zack protested.

"Now, now, sweetie, hold still so Mommy can clean you," Coral scolded him lightly.

Just then, the trio of bullies came over.

"Look at the baby; his mommy still cleans him like he's still a hatchling," Ned sneered.

"Shut up!" Zack told Ned.

Coral's eyes widened in shock.

"Zack! Language!" Coral exclaimed.

The kids were confused as to why Coral thought shut up was a bad thing to say.

"What? He was teasing me," Zack protested.

"I still don't like hearing you say shut up," Coral told him.

Zack sighed.

"Yes Mom," Zack told her.

"And call me Mommy," Coral added.

Zack sighed sadly.

With that, Coral carried Zack to their nesting place. The elderly residents didn't know what to make of Coral; she was treating her own son like a baby. However, they decided not to give her any advice on how to be a parent.

 **A/N: Two more OC's have joined. Coral (Amargasaurus; pink scales with ruby eyes) and Zack (Amargasaurus; lavender scales with ruby eyes).**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Maya and her siblings went to visit Zack.

"Hi boys and girls," Coral told them.

"Hi," Maya said.

Zack looked up at his mom.

"May I go play with them, Mom?" Zack asked.

"I don't know; may you?" Coral asked.

Zack sighed.

"I mean; may I please play with them, Mommy?" Zack asked, the word mommy tasted like poison in his mouth.

Coral smiled.

"All right, you may go; but, be sure to be back for your bath," Coral stated.

Zack placed his fake smile on until he and the others were out of sight.

"I tell you; this is going too far; I'm not sure if you call your parents Mommy and Daddy," Zack grumbled.

"We never did call them that; but, we do call them Mom and Dad," Maya explained.

Zack was frustrated. He didn't want to address his mom as Mommy like a baby; he wanted to call her Mom. They got to the Thundering Falls a while later. Zack took a drink of the cold water; it was satisfying to his tongue.

"That was some good water; *BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP*; excuse me," Zack said with a chuckle.

The other kids and grown ups chuckled as well.

"Wow; I didn't know you had it in you," Maya said.

"That's the thing with burps; we all do it; it's a natural bodily function," Zack said.

"But, does your mommy like hearing her precious little baby boy burping?" Ned asked.

Zack growled at the young teen.

"What's a matter? The wittle hatchwling gonna get mad at me?" Ned teased.

His best friends Ace and Victor joined in with a harsh laughter. Then, they all walked away.

"Those boys are so rude," Zack grumbled.

The other kids and grown ups nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, the residents noticed how close Ducky and Petrie were. They have been dating for a few years and have finally decided to become mates. They planned for their union ceremony to happen the next day. Their family and friends couldn't be happier for them.

"This is so exciting; finally you and me are gonna be mates," Ducky told Petrie.

"Yeah; me happy about it too," Petrie added.

Soon enough, they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were talking to Patty and Rory at their nest.

"So; do you two have any plans on getting married?" Cera asked.

"Not for a while yet; besides, we want to wait and have Ducky and Petrie enjoy their wedding day," Patty explained.

"We understand," Littlefoot said.

"Glad to hear it," Rory responded.

Moments later, Topsy came by to talk to the two couples.

"Hey guys; I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Topsy commented.

"Not to worry, Dad; it wasn't private or anything," Rory told him.

Topsy smiled.

"I heard that Ducky and Petrie want to get married; hope everything works out for them," Topsy stated.

"We do too, Dad," Cera replied.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile, Ducky and Petrie have been enjoying their time together in the Sheltering Grass.

"It will not be long before we have our union ceremony," Ducky said.

"Me looking forward to it, Ducky," Petrie commented.

"I am too, Petrie; yep, yep, yep," Ducky stated.

After that was said, the couple shared a passionate kiss. It was one kiss they didn't want to break right away. They both loved each other like crazy; but, tried to keep the kissing and nuzzling when they get time alone. After a few moments, they broke away from the kiss.

"You are a great kisser," Ducky said.

"Same with you; me love you, Ducky," Petrie responded.

"I love you too, Petrie," Ducky claimed.

Soon enough, Ariel and Tori came by and entered the Sheltering Grass.

"Hi you two; don't forget to save most of that kissing for when you get married and for after the union ceremony," Ariel teased.

"Do not worry, Mom; me and Petrie know what we are doing," Ducky assured her mom.

Ariel chuckled.

"I know that; I was just teasing you; my own mother teased me about it before I married your father," Ariel admitted.

"Same here," Tori added.

Ducky and Petrie nodded.

"Tomorrow is a big day for all of us; you two will be getting married; maybe one of these days we'll get grandchildren," Tori stated.

"Yeah; it might be sooner than we thought," Ariel added.

"Huh?" Tori wondered.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Ducky asked.

Ariel chuckled.

"I can see you're gonna have a hatchling; your midsection is more rounded; but, don't worry; I was carrying eggs before I got married," Ariel explained.

"Wow; was Dad surprised?" Ducky asked.

"More than that; he fainted," Ariel answered.

"Me surprised that me no faint upon hearing about Ducky having a hatchling," Petrie admitted.

Tori chuckled.

"You my son, are a lot like your father; he wasn't the type of flyer to faint often either," Tori said.

Petrie smiled. Two great things were happening; he was getting married to his long-time best friend and he was gonna be a dad in the same year. Things couldn't get any better.


	13. Chapter 13

Another day has gone by; Ducky and Petrie's union ceremony was a success. It took a lot out of Ducky since she was heavy; particularly in her midsection. Nevertheless, she was ecstatic about the miracle that's gonna happen in a few short months. They are relaxing at their own nest after a busy afternoon of getting married.

"This is so exciting; we are now ready to start our new life together as a married couple," Ducky claimed.

"Me love this too; and me looking forward to our hatchlings coming," Petrie added.

"I am too, Petrie," Ducky said.

Meanwhile, Dinah and Dana were hanging out with Amber, Xavier and Coco.

"So; have any of you found mates yet?" Dinah asked.

"Not yet; and we're not ones to kiss and tell," Amber said.

"Come on, Amber; at least just answer for yourself; I'm sure Xavier and Coco have opinions of their own on this topic," Dinah sneered.

Amber looked over at her brother and sister.

"Dinah's right, Amber; the least you could do is let us speak for ourselves," Xavier sneered.

"Oh Xavier; ever since we were kids, you always had to argue with me," Amber retorted.

Xavier walked off in annoyance; and he requested to be alone at this point and time.

"Smooth move," Coco sneered and walked away.

Dinah and Dana got up and walked in a different direction than Xavier and Coco. Amber was left by herself.

"What's their problem?" Amber asked herself.

Soon enough, Topsy showed up at the Tall Trees.

"I believe their problem is you, Amber; I overheard the conversation you had with your siblings and the twins; all Dinah did was ask a simple question; and you had the audacity to talk down to her and Xavier and Coco; I always knew there was something different about you; but I couldn't figure it out until now," Topsy explained.

"Well; it took you long enough," Amber retorted.

Topsy was shocked at Amber's smart mouth. Even at eighteen years old; she still had a tendency to act like a child.

"All right smart mouth; I won't tell your parents what happened here if you promise not to talk down to the young ones or your siblings anymore; but, if you go back on your promise; your parents will be the first to know," Topsy snarled.

Amber sighed.

"I promise; it's just that I'm tired of the other ones talking down to me like I'm stupid or a child; especially Xavier; I just wanted to make him see how it feels for someone to talk down to him," Amber admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"Even though Xavier's a pain in the ass; I could never hate him," Amber added.

Topsy chuckled.

"Of course not; he's your brother," Topsy said.

Amber smiled.

After that stressful confrontation with Topsy; Amber vowed to treat her peers with more respect.


	14. Chapter 14

The months have gone by; Ducky and Petrie sat around while waiting for their two eggs to hatch.

"This is one moment me look forward to," Petrie admitted.

"Me too, Petrie," Ducky added.

Soon enough, the eggs started developing cracks. After a while, both of the hatchlings came out. Both of them are girls; one girl looks like Ducky; except she has Petrie's coloring and Ducky's eyes. The second one looks like Petrie; except with Ducky's coloring; she also has Ducky's eyes. The couple looked down at their daughters and nuzzled them. They have decided to name the swimmer hatchling Brooke; and the flyer hatchling Olivia.

"Awww; they so beautiful; just like you Ducky," Petrie commented.

Ducky smooched the side of Petrie's face before wrapping him in an embrace. Soon enough, both of their moms and dad's came by to see their grandchildren.

"Awwwwww; they are beautiful, Ducky," Ariel commented.

"I agree," Tori added.

"Thank you Mom," Petrie told his mom.

"Their names are Olivia and Brooke," Ducky told them.

"Such beautiful names; Ariel said.

Ducky smiled and hugged her parents.

"You two will be great parents," Fynn told his daughter.

"Awwww; thanks, Daddy," Ducky told him.

"Indeed; did you know the name Olivia came from my maternal grandmother?" Pierce asked.

"Me never knew that, Dad," Petrie admitted.

"Well; now you know," Pierce told him.

Petrie nodded.

 **A/N: Petrie and Ducky's dads now have names and have been formally introduced; I originally intended them to be shown in the first part of this series; but, got too busy focusing more on Littlefoot and Cera's families. Imagine Pierce as an older version of Petrie; and Fynn as an older male version of Ducky; except he doesn't do yep, yep, yep or no, no, no; and he uses contractions in his sentences.**


	15. Chapter 15

Over the course of two years; Olivia and Brooke have learned how to swim; thanks to having such a patient teacher. In the same two years, Patty and Rory have gotten married and are expecting their three eggs to hatch any time. Olivia was the first flyer hatchling to learn how to swim at age two. She felt proud of her accomplishment; but, she wasn't much for bragging; neither was Brooke. That made their parents proud of them since bragging can make others annoyed if they do it frequently.

"Me so proud; they learn to swim with no trouble; and it's because you a good teacher," Petrie commented.

"Thanks, Petrie," Ducky stated.

"You welcome," Petrie added.

Soon enough, they shared a passionate kiss; Olivia and Brooke both pretended to be sick.

"Get a cave," Brooke said.

Ducky and Petrie giggled.

"Do not worry; we are sure you will find your own mates when you are grown up," Ducky assured the twins.

"Don't count on it," Brooke rebutted, her arms crossed.

"I used to think like that when I was your age; but, as you get older, although, love is not for everybody," Ducky explained.

The twins nodded.

Meanwhile, Patty and Rory are at their nest and looking down at their eggs.

"Isn't this wonderful? We're gonna be parents soon," Patty said.

Rory smiled and nuzzled his mate.

"Yes; this will be the start of our new life together," Rory told her.

Patty chuckled.

Soon enough, the eggs started cracking. Patty and Rory looked down in the nest; the saw that the one egg broke open completely; the other two were slower. They got a look at the hatchling that came out of the egg; it was a female; but, she was a mix between them; she has a threehorn body and Patty's neck and head. Her body was white with flecks of silver; and her eyes were crystal blue; a rare trait found in Patty's family.

"She's beautiful," Rory said, getting choked up.

Patty nuzzled the older male.

"Oh, Rory; you're such a softie," Patty teased him.

"Don't worry, Patty; once you get to my age; I'm sure you'll grow soft," Rory replied.

Patty chuckled.

Moments later, the other two eggs hatched. Both of the others are males; the first male has the body of a longneck and the head of a threehorn; however, he is light grey like Rory's mother Elaine; and his eyes are crimson; he has been named Oscar. The second boy has been named Caleb; he looks like his dad; but, his eyes are green and his skin is vermillion colored; another rare trait; but, it was found on the paternal side of Rory's family. They finally decided that their only daughter shall be named Crystal after her paternal grandfather's maternal great-grandmother; who was also an albino.

"Dad really loved her you know; she died before he could see her again; the last time he has seen her alive was when he was only ten," Rory explained about his great-great grandmother Crystal.

Patty nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have a great-great-great granddaughter named after her; and I'm also sure she's smiling down on us," Patty assured him.

Rory nodded.

"Thanks, Patty; I really needed to hear that," Rory admitted.

"No problem; come on; lets introduce these cuties to our family and friends," Patty said.

Rory nodded. He carried all three hatchlings on his back as he and Patty made their way over to the Thundering Falls.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Patty and Rory got to the Thundering Falls, the others saw three hatchlings on Rory's back. The hatchlings squeaked happily at their family. Patty placed them on the ground and gently nudged them forward with her head. Soon enough, Rory's great-great grandfather Tyrus came up to the hatchlings.

"They're so small; I remember when Sally was this small at that age," Tyrus said.

Rory smiled.

At the mention of her name, Sally walked up next to her dad.

"Hey; the female of the group looks almost like Mom; only she has Patty's long neck," Sally pounted out.

"Her name is Crystal," Patty told her.

"You named her after my Mom; she'll be thrilled if she was still alive," Sally stated.

"She is alive; although not physically; but alive in all of us," Patty responded.

Sally smiled.

Soon enough, the other herd members got a good look at the hatchlings. Littlefoot and Cera looked down at their kids.

"What do you think of your new cousins?" Cera asked.

"Adorable; although, Crystal is the first albino I've seen in my life; well besides Dad's great-uncle Shadow," Maya admitted.

The others nodded in agreement. Soon enough, Crystal stumbled over to Maya; she looked up at her with those big blue eyes and nuzzled her leg with her head. Maya bent down and nuzzled the hatchling.

"The cute thing might work on me now; just wait until you're my age," Maya told her.

Crystal giggled in response; not exactly understand what Maya was saying since she was a newborn. Moments later, Oscar and Caleb warmed up to the herd. Patty and Rory nuzzled each other as their kids were getting to know the herd. Topsy looked down at his youngest granddaughter.

"If only Tria was around; she would have loved to meet you and your brothers; but sadly, an illness cut her life short; it's still hard for me; even though it's been eight years," Topsy explained.

Crystal sat up and began batting Topsy's face with her paws. Topsy thought that was utterly adorable. Just then, Crystal started babbling nonsense; at her age, that was also considered adorable. Moments later, Bron came up and pushed Topsy out of the way.

"Move over; it's my turn," Bron sneered.

Jenna smirked at her ex-husband.

"What a child," Topsy commented.

After a while of bonding, Patty and Rory decided to take the hatchlings back to the nest for sleep. Patty and Rory decided to join them in a peaceful sleep. Their life as parents would only get more interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Patty and Rory's kids went from being adorable hatchlings to adventurous five year olds. Crystal loves to play games with her brothers and hanging out with her cousins. Her life in the Great Valley was great. To make things even better; her aunt Sonia and Spike have gotten together as mates. However, they weren't quite ready for children yet. All the grown ups from their parents' generation were hanging out together at the Tall Trees.

"So; how's your life together with Spike?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's going great; we even talked about the possibility of trying for a child; we might only get one or two; but, it doesn't matter," Sonia responded.

"Uh-huh; as long as me and Sonia are together; we can always try for more kids," Spike added.

Meanwhile, Topsy was walking around looking frantic. He had briefly gone back to his nest and saw his remaining brother-in-law Nigel lying sprawled out on the ground. Soon enough, he came across Mr. Thicknose over by the Thundering Falls. The elderly dinosaur wandered over to the aging threehorn and wondered what has gotten him so worked up.

"What's with you?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

When Topsy started explaining himself, all of it came out as growling, snarling and roaring. Mr. Thicknose had no idea what Topsy was saying since he wasn't speaking Leaf Eater. That was when the elderly dinosaur tried to calm the younger male down; he laid a paw on Topsy's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Calm down now, explain later," Mr. Thicknose told him.

Topsy nodded and panted. It took him a few minutes before he could continue. After that, he was able to think clearly and speak Leaf Eater.

"Sorry about that; I'm scared for Nigel; he was sprawled out on the ground at my nest when I went by to see him; he was still breathing; but, he looks really sick," Topsy explained.

After that explanation, Topsy bowed his head; his breathing was a bit shaky due to his emotions and how worried he was about Nigel; he didn't want for Celine to suffer the loss of a mate just like he and Rita did.

"Don't be sorry; I could tell that Nigel is like the brother you never had; just like Isaac; considering those two from what I heard didn't have any siblings growing up; so you're the closest thing they have to a brother," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Topsy nodded; but didn't say anything, he was getting all worked up again.

"Have some water and calm down," Mr. Thicknose said.

Topsy reluctantly agreed and started gulping down the water; this was the first time Mr. Thicknose had seen him drink that much water at one time. After that, he faced the elderly dinosaur again.

"Sorry about that; I was really thirsty," Topsy admitted.

"Don't worry about it; are you okay now?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

"Yeah; I'm fine," Topsy answered.

Mr. Thicknose smiled.

Soon enough, Topsy and Mr. Thicknose decided to head over to the nest and see if there was anything they could do for Nigel.

 **A/N: Nigel's fate is unknown to me right now; I'll see what will happen in the next few chapters. One pairing has been introduced in this chapter; Sonia X Spike.**


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Topsy and Mr. Thicknose got to where Nigel was resting, the purple threehorn was coughing hard. His breathing was also shaky due to his cough and tightness in his chest. Topsy and Mr. Thicknose got a good look at him; his eyes were all red and puffy and has bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. He was about to say something; but, Topsy shook his head.

"You need to save your strength, Nigel; I don't want you to die like Elaine and Isaac did after they got sick; you still have a full life ahead of you," Topsy told him.

Nigel sighed before he started coughing again. Luckily for him, he managed to cover his mouth before the coughing fit started. Soon enough, he moaned and shifted his lying down position to his left side; then, he rubbed his stomach with his right forepaw; it was sore from the frequent coughing fits and from feeling hot and cold. Topsy has never seen Nigel look so pathetic; and he's known him since they were only newborns. Then, Topsy turned to Mr. Thicknose.

"Would you mind going to find a healing flower while I stay here to keep an eye on Nigel?" Topsy asked.

"I don't mind; be back soon," Mr. Thicknose answered.

Once Mr. Thicknose was out of the area, Topsy lowered himself to the ground on his stomach. Moments later, Celine came by and saw her mate looking miserable. Nigel looked up at the black female and whimpered in pain.

"I sure hope your condition isn't too serious so that we could save you when we couldn't save Elaine," Topsy told Nigel.

Celine sighed sadly. However, she knew that Nigel's life was on the line and could die if the illness wasn't treated quickly.

"Don't worry, Celine; Nigel will pull through; he's a tough guy," Topsy assured her.

Celine smiled as the two siblings shared a nuzzle.

Meanwhile, Mr. Thicknose found the same flowers that could have saved Elaine's life all those years ago; he couldn't handle another funeral of a close friend.

"Well; I sure hope Nigel will be able to get these in his system," Mr. Thicknose told himself.

Soon enough, Theresa came by. She saw Mr. Thicknose talking to himself.

"What's this about Nigel?" Theresa asked.

Mr. Thicknose sighed and turned to face Theresa.

"Nigel is very sick; he has the same illness that killed Elaine; Topsy sent me out to find a healing flower while he stayed behind with Nigel; I can tell how much he loves Nigel like a brother," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Theresa nodded. She was worried for her son-in-law and hoped that he would survive this illness. Moments later, Mr. Thicknose grabbed a bunch of those healing flowers and went back to where Nigel was resting. Once he got back, Nigel managed to stop coughing. Mr. Thicknose set the flowers by Nigel's paws and nodded his head. Nigel looked at the flowers; he remembered having to take them when he was young; he never cared for the taste. However, he wanted to get better; so, he shoved one of the flowers in his mouth; then, he chewed thoroughly and swallowed.

"Yuck; I hate taking medicine," Nigel complained.

The others nodded.

Just then, Nigel was ordered to try and get some sleep. He happily obliged since he hasn't slept in a few days.

"You can leave if you want; I'll be fine," Celine told them.

"All right; but, remember if you start feeling sick, eat one of the flowers; I brought more than enough; my mouth was full and could only carry so much in one trip," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Celine smiled.

"Thanks for doing what it takes to save Nigel's life; both of you," Celine replied.

Topsy and Mr. Thicknose smiled before leaving the nest.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been one full day; Nigel's condition has remained fairly stable. He still has a very high fever; but, still not as bad as Elaine had when she had pneumonia. Celine was grateful for that; so was the rest of the herd. They weren't ready to lose Nigel; and Nigel wasn't ready to die either. He managed to regain some strength back due to his lack of talking.

"Are you feeling any better?" Celine asked.

"Not that much; but, it's not like I'm gonna die right now," Nigel answered.

Celine nodded. She placed a paw to Nigel's head for a moment before pulling it back quickly. Then, she encouraged him to eat another flower; the required amount of the medicine was one a day followed by getting plenty of rest and drinking lots of water. Nigel managed to get the flower down despite his sore throat.

Meanwhile, Topsy was talking to Littlefoot and Cera at their nest.

"So, Dad; how's Uncle Nigel doing?" Cera wondered.

"He's surviving; his condition hasn't improved or got worse since yesterday; at least he has a fighting chance; Celine's got her eye on him; I only hope she doesn't get sick; especially when Nigel is just regaining some of his strength," Topsy admitted.

Cera nodded.

"We understand; we also know that you asked Mr. Thicknose for help," Littlefoot claimed.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile, the young kids were playing together. Crystal was the seeker and Oscar and Caleb were the hiders. She was about to find Oscar when she came across a clubtail youngling. It is a bright blue female; her right eye is turquoise and her left eye is indigo; she looked to be about Crystal's age. Her mother was nearby; she looked exactly like the youngling; except her eyes are indigo. The adult female looked to be about Rory's age. Soon enough, the boys came out from their hiding spots; they noticed that Crystal was looking at the mother-daughter couple. Moments later, the two clubtails and Crystal's brothers came up.

"Hey; we thought we were playing Hide and Seek," Oscar complained.

Crystal gestured towards the clubtails with her paw.

"Oh; you met a couple of dinosaurs," Oscar stated.

"Yep," Crystal responded.

Soon enough, the adult clubtail smiled at the younglings. She introduced herself as Sapphire and introduced her daughter as Kali. Crystal and her brothers exchanged introductions.

"Me and Kali were just wondering if we could speak with your parents about us staying here," Sapphire said.

"Well; our parents aren't in charge; you'll have to speak with our aunt and uncle about it; then, they talk it over with the herd; after that, it's either a yes or no; but, you get to plead your case; if you can prove to be trustworty, they'll let you stay no questions asked," Crystal explained.

Sapphire nodded.

Once the group got to the Thundering Falls, the newcomers explained that they need a new home. The herd was more than happy to let them stay. Kali was happy about it; she would finally have kids her own age to play with considering that she grew up as an only child and was the only kid in her old herd.

"Thanks for letting us stay here; being an only child won't seem so bad now; since there are kids around here that are my age," Kali explained.

Everyone in the herd nodded and smiled.

Just then, Kali was invited along to join in the triplets' game of Hide and Seek that was put on hold.


	20. Chapter 20

When the evening rolled around, the herd separated and went back to their respective nests. Topsy decided to see how Nigel and Celine were doing. He saw that Nigel was sleeping more comfortably than he was in the morning. Celine looked up at Topsy and smiled.

"I think he's gonna be okay," Celine replied.

Topsy smiled. He was glad that Nigel wasn't going to die. Moments later, Topsy went over to his usual sleeping spot and curled up to sleep.

The next day, Nigel woke up feeling a bit more rested. He was also breathing easier; and his coughing fits weren't frequent. However, he was still tired from being sick; but, he's making a slow recovery. Celine walked up to him; a smile was on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Celine wondered.

"Not as bad as yesterday morning," Nigel answered.

Celine nodded. She touched his head with her paw again. However, she was proud to say that his fever isn't as high as it was the previous morning. Nigel was relieved; the bags under his eyes weren't as bad since he was able to catch up on some sleep. Soon enough, Nigel ate yet another flower; however, his throat wasn't as sore and he found it a bit easier to swallow.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Nigel asked.

"No; I don't get sick that easily," Celine claimed.

Nigel smiled.

"I'm glad; hopefully I'll be fully recovered soon; it gets boring lying around all day," Nigel admitted.

Celine chuckled.

"Yeah; I used to get sick a lot as a child; I found it quite boring too," Celine said.

Moments later, Topsy woke up and walked over to Celine and Nigel.

"How are you two this morning?" Topsy asked.

"I'm okay; still tired though," Nigel answered.

"I'm relieved that Nigel is recovering," Celine claimed.

Topsy nodded.

"Well; I'm heading to the Feeding Grounds; you coming?" Topsy wondered.

"Not me; I'm still tired from being sick," Nigel responded.

"I could gather you some food before me and Topsy go to the Feeding Grounds," Celine told him.

"Thanks; but, I'm not very hungry," Nigel replied.

"All right; maybe later, then?" Celine wondered.

"Maybe; see you later," Nigel said.

As the siblings left the nest, Nigel decided to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Feeding Grounds, the herd was talking amongst themselves. Celine has filled them in on how much progress Nigel has made during his illness. They're all glad he's recovering from it; even for a threehorn in his late 60's.

"I'm so glad that Dad is getting better," Penny claimed.

"Me too; Mom was so worried at one point," Lana agreed.

Their brothers Max and Gavin nodded in agreement; so did their same age cousins Misty, Mina, Hunter and Jared. Everything was slowly getting back to normal for the herd; Nigel was now not in danger of dying. He is lucky to have such a caring family; including the rest of the herd.


	21. Chapter 21

After a few more days, Nigel was completely back to normal. He is glad to be able to start walking around again. Being stuck at the nest for the past week was making him crazy; luckily, the love and support from his family has made him get better faster. He smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever; since he had nothing to smile about while he was sick. He wandered over to the Feeding Grounds and had a large helping of tree sweets and tree stars; everyone was surprised at how much he has eaten.

"Hey; give me a break; the only thing I've eaten all week were those healing flowers; I'm starving," Nigel said.

Soon enough, Topsy walked over to his brother-in-law.

"I can see that you're all better; you're back to your old self with your wisecracks and eating big meals," Topsy pointed out.

Nigel nodded.

"Yep; I'm so glad this illness is done with me; and I'm glad no one else got sick," Nigel admitted.

"I agree," Topsy claimed.

After a while, the children of the herd all gathered at the Thundering Falls for a drink. Maya was having a conversation with her childhood friend Zack. The young fin-neck was glad to announce that his mother has finally stopped treating him like a baby and is now letting him call her Mom instead of Mommy.

"I'm so happy for you; I guess talking to her about how annoying it was for you to be treated like a baby worked; she's totally backed off," Maya said.

Zack smiled.

"I'll always be her little boy; but, there comes a time when we all have to grow up," Zack explained.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Maya admitted.

Soon enough, Coral came by and saw the duo talking.

"Hi there, you two; I'm glad you're getting along so well," Coral claimed.

"Yes Mom; we are getting along; Maya's my first friend," Zack admitted.

"Not just friend; best friend," Maya responded.

Zack smiled at being called Maya's best friend; even though he isn't her only best friend. Soon enough, Crystal came by all covered in mud. She was pushed into a mud puddle by one of the bullies; it was after she told him to stop teasing her about her coloring. Maya chuckled silently at the young child; Crystal shook herself and all the mud covered Zack and Maya.

"Crystal! Ha ha ha ha; now I have to have a bath; so do you and Zack," Maya sneered.

The young one giggled and stepped into the water. Maya and Zack did the same. Crystal splashed some water on herself and started washing her body. At her age, it was fairly common to start bathing herself in the water instead of getting a tongue bath. Her older cousins Amber, Xavier and Coco were all tongue bathed until they reached ten years old. It was all because of their mother Cindy.

"Aunt Cindy was so overprotective of Amber, Xavier and Coco; luckily my parents let me bathe myself," Crystal said.

Maya chuckled.

"Me and my siblings were about your age when we started bathing ourselves," Maya stated.

Crystal smiled.

After their bath, they were ready to continue to hang out with the herd.


	22. Chapter 22

Sonia and Spike have finally started their family; two eggs are lying in the nest; both of them feel warm to the touch. Crystal and her siblings were happy that they won't be the youngest in their family anymore. They all stood around while waiting for the eggs to hatch. After a while, two hatchlings came out of their eggs; both of them are female. The first one to hatch has ther neck and head of her mother and the body of her dad; she is the same color as her mother with violet eyes; this hatchling was named Aria. Her sister has the body of her mother and the head of her dad; she is lime green with a lemon yellow underbelly; Spike's paternal aunt Star was that very same color. Except that this girl's eyes are sapphire blue; she has been named Lily. Sonia and Spike looked down at their daughters and nuzzled them.

Just then, Spike's dad came up.

"Well done, son; you have very beautiful daughters," Clayton commented.

"Thanks, Dad; Alice, come over here and meet your nieces," Spike told his remaining sister.

The younger female spiketail walked over to see the children.

"Awwwwww; they're adorable," Alice said.

Spike smiled. Alice smiled up at her sister-in-law.

"I always thought you and Spike would make a great couple; now, you'll be great parents; you're already great at being an aunt and uncle," Alice stated.

Spike and Sonia smiled.

"If only our sister could be here; too bad she died of pneumonia a few months ago," Alice responded.

Just then, Cera spoke up.

"My birth mother died of that when I was little; then about fourteen years ago, my stepmother died of a disease that had no cure; Tricia is still longing for her; even at twenty seven years old; and my dad still hasn't gotten over it," Cera explained.

Alice nodded.

"At least we all live together in a big herd," Alice claimed.

Cera smiled at Alice.

"You're right," Cera said.

Soon enough, the hatchlings began to bond with their family. Aria and Lily loved being the center of attention due to them being newborns. Spike started licking both of them which rewarded him with them giggling.

"You are a great daddy already, Spike; and Sonia is also a great mommy," Ducky claimed.

"Me agree," Petrie added.

Sonia and Spike smiled at the praise they were getting from the herd.

 **A/N: In part one; I mentioned that Spike has his real parents along with two nestmates. Note: one of Spike's sisters shares a name with Shorty's mom (Jade). To avoid confusion; I killed off one of Spike's sisters. Her death was off-screen.**


	23. Chapter 23

Aria and Lily grew up from being adorable hatchlings to playful five year old kids. They love playing with their older cousins. Somewhere in the Great Valley, Dinah was wandering around; she came across a cobalt colored threehorn; he has a baby blue underbelly with violet eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties; only a couple years older than Dinah.

"Hi there; what's your name?" Dinah asked.

"Alfred; how about you?" Alfred asked.

"My name is Dinah; it's nice to meet you, Alfred," Dinah admitted.

Alfred smiled.

"So; I just came from the Mysterious Beyond; I fought off a pack of fast biters by myself; but not without a scratch; I think it might be infected," Alfred explained.

Dinah got a closer look at the wound; it did look a bit infected.

"Come on; I know where we can get some healing leaves to cover up that wound," Dinah told him.

Alfred smiled and followed the younger threehorn. They soon came across a clearing with some trees. Dinah grabbed a few leaves, vines and berries. She crushed the berries on some of the leaves and placed the concoction on the wound; then, she fastened them on Alfred's left forearm with the vines.

"How'd you do that?" Alfred asked.

"I'm becoming a Healer; I learn a lot from some of the elders," Dinah answered.

Alfred smiled.

"So; would you introduce me to your family?" Alfred wondered.

"Sure," Dinah answered.

Once they were at the Thundering Falls; Alfred was shocked by the mixed family. He assumed that all of Dinah's family just contained threehorns.

"Mind you that most of them aren't blood related; but, they're related through marriage; however, my younger cousins Maya, Anita, Grace, Gene, Tyrell, Zaine, Crystal, Oscar and Caleb are my blood related cousins; but my childhood friends Amber, Xavier and Coco are just my cousins by marriage; so are the youngest ones Aria and Lily," Dinah explained.

"You have a huge family," Alfred commented.

Dinah smiled.

Soon enough, Dinah introduced Alfred to the herd. She explained that he came here with an injury and she helped try to heal it with what she learned during her Healer training. The elders were impressed by her skills despite being a beginner. Mr. Thicknose smiled at his young apprentice.

"I am impressed; you're a fast learner," Mr. Thicknose commented.

"Well; a threehorn can do anything they set their minds to; isn't that right, Grandpa?" Dinah asked.

Topsy chuckled. It has been years since he said those words.

"You're right; but, bragging is a bad habit to get into; be careful about that; it gets annoying when people brag," Topsy told her.

Dinah nodded.

"You have a lovely home here," Alfred commented.

"And you're welcome to stay if you want," Littlefoot said.

Alfred smiled.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

The rest of the herd all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys; I'll do whatever it takes to stay here; for the first time since lots of my family died during the famine before the last Cold Time," Alfred claimed.

The herd gasped; they had no idea that Alfred had a family.

"You heard right; my wife and several of my children died out in the Mysterious Beyond; I had seven children; I'm not sure if just one survived; there's no way to tell; all I know is that I miss them," Alfred explained.

"We're all sorry for your loss; but, they're still alive as long as you remember the happy times," Dinah said.

"You're right; thanks, Dinah," Alfred responded.

Meanwhile out in the Mysterious Beyond, a cobalt threehorn along with a lavender threehorn who both had violet eyes; they were still looking for their long-lost dad. They have been missing him for months; their mother and brothers have been dead for a long time.

"Do you think Dad is still alive Sienna?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure, Sadie; but, if we look hard enough, we'll find him eventually," Sienna answered.

After a while, the twins came across the Great Valley. They saw that their dad was safe and sound; but he was amongst a bunch of other dinosaurs besides threehorns. Soon enough, they got up to the herd. Alfred smiled at seeing his daughters for the first time in months.

"Daddy!" the exclaimed in unison.

"My girls! Oh; I missed you two so much; oh if only your mother and brothers were still alive," Alfred claimed.

"They are alive in our hearts; and if you ever feel ready to move on; they'd completely understand; so would me and Sienna," Sadie explained.

Alfred smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that; because I made a new friend today," Alfred stated.

Soon enough, Alfred introduced Sienna and Sadie to Dinah. The twins were glad to meet her; she had the potential of becoming their stepmom one of these days.

 **A/N: Dinah may have just found a potential future mate for herself.**


	24. Chapter 24

After many weeks of living in the Great Valley, Alfred and his daughters have become to know the entire herd. Sadie and Sienna have started bonding with Dinah since their dad has taken an instant liking to her. The twins reminded Dinah of herself and Dana back when they were ten.

"You still have both your parents, right?" Sadie asked.

"Yes I do," Dinah answered.

The twins had a sad look on their faces.

"You thinking about your mom?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah; we miss her just like our brothers," Sadie claimed.

Dinah nodded.

"But; she'd be happy to know that Daddy is able to move on," Sienna added.

"Yeah; but, your mom can't be replaced; even if your dad and I do get married; I won't be expecting you to call me Mom; unless you want to; but, kids usually call their step parents by their birth names; not Mom and Dad," Dinah explained.

The twins nodded.

"You have a point; but, Sienna and I talked about this earlier; it would feel weird to call you Mom even if you and Daddy get together; since you'd only be our stepmom one of these days," Sadie stated.

Dinah smiled.

Meanwhile, Alfred was having a talk with Diana and Dante.

"So you see; Dinah is very special to us; I don't think it would be appropriate for you to put the moves on her unless she is ready or if she decides to do it," Diana stated.

Alfred nodded.

"I'm not saying you can't be her friend; but, you've only known each other for a couple months," Diana added.

"I understand; but, my girls need a female role model; and I thought that Dinah was a woman," Alfred said.

"She is; but, the truth it; I don't feel ready to let go of her," Diana admitted.

Dante looked over at his mate.

"Dinah's twenty eight years old; therefore more than old enough to decide for herself," Dante claimed.

Diana sighed and left the area.

"I'm sorry; but, when Diana makes up her mind; there's no making her change her decision," Dante admitted.

"That's okay; I'm still not sure how I feel about Dinah; she's a wonderful person and an amazing Healer; that wound on my leg healed within a week; it's as if there was no gash from a sharptooth," Alfred responded.

Dante smiled.

"Okay; just give Diana some time; she'll come around eventually," Dante told him.

Alfred nodded.

Meanwhile at the Tall Trees, Diana walked over to talk to Dinah.

"Sorry to interrupt; but, could I speak to Dinah alone for a bit?" Diana wondered.

The twins nodded and left the area.

"What's going on, Mom?" Dinah asked.

"Dinah; I know how you feel about Alfred; but, you're not in love with him," Diana said.

"I never mentioned being in love with him; he's a nice guy and still getting over the death of his family; Sadie and Sienna are his remaining family; for now, anyway," Dinah explained.

"If you were to show any affection towards him; I'd be really worried; I don't know if he's the right one for you," Diana said.

Dinah sighed and shook her head.

"You **DON'T** think **ANYBODY** is good enough for **ME** ; well **I** think you should let **ME** decide for **MYSELF** ," Dinah retorted.

Diana snarled at that remark and slammed her foot into the ground.

"You listen to me; you may be a grown up; but, that still doesn't give you the right to get mouthy with me; see you at dinner; hopefully you're in a better mood by then," Diana scolded.

Once Diana was out of earshot, Dinah began muttering in Sharptooth. She had begun to pick up on the language after hearing some of the other grown ups talking in their sleep; mainly Topsy. A while later, Topsy came by the Tall Trees and saw Dinah sulking. He wandered over to the young female and sat by her.

"Hey, Grandpa; if you're here to tell me that Alfred isn't the guy for me, don't bother; Mom already said it right to my face," Dinah grumbled.

Topsy sighed.

"Oh no she didn't," Topsy said in shock.

"Now don't you start; it's true; she's such a total hypocrite; she says there's a guy out there for every girl; but, she'll only let me go out with one if she approves of him; and she tries to get Dad to go along with everything she says; it's as if my opinion or his opinion doesn't mean anything," Dinah explained.

"I'm sorry, Dinah," Topsy admitted.

Dinah smiled.

"I'm almost in my thirties; and Mom still treats me like a little girl; if you ask me; she acts like a little girl," Dinah grumbled.

Topsy nodded.

"Don't worry; your mom will come around eventually; she always does," Topsy assured her.

Meanwhile, Diana and Dante were having an argument.

"Diana, please; Dinah's a grown woman; most grown ups start finding their own mates in their late teens and early twenties; she's almost in her thirties; is Alfred's age the main reason why you don't want them together?" Dante wondered.

"No; it's the fact that she'd be inheriting two daughters if she marries him," Diana argued.

"Boo-hoo; you are such a child," Dante retorted.

Diana slammed her foot down and stormed away from the nest.

"Baby!" Dante snorted.

Moments later, Dana came by the nest.

"Hey Dad; what's going on?" Dana wondered.

"Oh; your mom has this idea in her head that Alfred isn't good enough for Dinah," Dante said.

"I see; you're not gonna get a divorce are you?" Dana wondered.

"Of course not; I'm not letting a petty argument make me break up with your mom," Dante answered.

Dana smiled and walked away.

Once he got to the Tall Trees; he saw his sister talking to Topsy.

"Hey you two; I see Mom got to you, Dinah," Dana stated.

Dinah sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry; she might be stubborn; but, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you," Dana assured her.

Dinah smiled.

"You're right; but, she needs to learn to let go and let me make more of my own decisions," Dinah replied.

Dana nodded.

"You seem to know what you want; and Sadie and Sienna seem to warm up to you as if you're their mom," Dana explained.

Dinah smiled.

"Thanks, Dana; I appreciate it," Dinah claimed.

Topsy smiled as his oldest grandchildren were having a decent conversation. Moments later, he decided to let the younger ones have some time alone.


	25. Chapter 25

After the confrontation with his wife; Dante decided to talk about his problem with Littlefoot and Cera.

"So you see; Diana and I are having problems; it's really petty; I said that Dinah is old enough to decide things for herself; but, Diana insists that I go along with everything she says; lets say if Maya wanted to get into a relationship; would you oppose to it and Littlefoot would be forced to agree with you?" Dante asked.

"Of course not; Maya's a big girl; we trust her judgement," Cera told him.

Dante sighed.

"I think that deep down; Diana wants what is best for Dinah," Littlefoot claimed.

Dante nodded.

"But, she takes things too far; there was an occasion where she told Dinah that no one is good enough for her; it's not fair," Dante grumbled.

Littlefoot and Cera frowned. They also wanted what was best for Dinah.

Meanwhile, Topsy was relaxing by the watering hole at the Thundering Falls. His oldest friends Grandma and Grandpa Longneck came by to talk to him.

"Hey there; how have you been doing?" Grandma asked.

"Diana's gone crazy; she keeps on treating Dinah like she's a little girl again," Topsy snarled.

The elderly couple nodded.

"That's odd; considering that her age is twenty eight," Grandpa commented.

"Yeah; I don't know where she gets it from; I mean; Elaine was nowhere near **THIS** overprotective; and she was too old to be considered a kid by the time Tria came back into my life," Topsy explained.

Just then, Grandpa spoke up.

"Maybe she gets it from you; I mean you are pretty stubborn," Grandpa responded.

"Yeah; but, not as much as Diana; at least I never said nobody is good enough for my kids," Topsy sneered.

The elderly couple nodded.

Meanwhile, everything was going fine for Maya and Zack. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend. They agreed to keep the kissing and nuzzling for when they have time by themselves. Littlefoot and Cera walked over and noticed how friendly Maya and Zack were towards each other.

"Hey you two; remember something really important; you don't necessarily need to have kids until you're ready; nobody starts having kids at the same age; there is no set age to reproduce the next generation," Littlefoot explained.

"Dad; we understand; it's not like you and Mom will become grandparents the moment you turn your backs on us; we plan on waiting until we're in our twenties," Maya said.

"Let me ask you this; is anybody really ready for kids? Parenthood is a tough job; you have to rely on instinct; and look for cues coming from the child," Zack explained.

"Good point; and we're glad you two are going to wait," Littlefoot stated.

Maya and Zack smiled.

"That is unless you have an accident," Cera added.

"Cera!" Littlefoot chided playfully.

"I was just joking," Cera stated with a chuckle.

Maya and Zack laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Over the course of a year, Diana has finally managed to accept that Dinah has found somebody to love. Within that year; Dana has found a mate of his own; but, she isn't a threehorn; instead, she is another spiketail; her name is Lacey. She is magenta colored with lime green eyes. They have two hatchlings of their own. Both boys inherited their mother's body and father's head; but the one twin has his father's coloring and his mother's eyes; while the other twin has his mother's coloring and his father's eyes. Their sons are named Blaze and Jett; the twins reminded Dana of himself and Dinah when they were hatchlings. He smiled down at his sons as they rolled around on the ground. Just then, Dana saw his great-great-great grandfather Tyrus walk up with great difficulty. He was being assisted by his daughter.

"You're doing great, Dad; just a little bit further," Sally encouraged him.

"Lets just hope you won't have a hard time walking when you get to be my age," Tyrus grumbled.

Moments later, Topsy showed up and got a look at his great-grandsons; then, he turned to his grandma and great-grandpa.

"Do me a favor, Topsy; don't let yourself get out of shape like me," Tyrus warned him.

Sally giggled.

"Oh, Dad; you're over one hundred and thirty years old," Sally told him.

Just then, Grandpa Longneck showed up and began to speak.

"It's no wonder you haven't died yet," Grandpa remarked.

That comment earned him a slap in the side from Topsy's tail.

"Take that back; he's not old; just out of shape," Topsy snarled.

Tyrus let out a weak chuckle.

"Don't worry about it; sometimes I wake up feeling like I'm nearly two hundred years old even though I'm only one hundred and thirty four," Tyrus explained.

Topsy thought about what he'll be like once he reaches Tyrus' age in just sixty years.

"If you have trouble walking at your age now; imagine what it would be like when you're actually two hundred years old," Topsy replied.

Tyrus nodded.

"At this rate; I'm not sure if I'll make it to two hundred; we'll see," Tyrus claimed.

Topsy nodded.

He didn't want to think of another loved one dying right now; especially since the anniversary of his brother's death is coming up the next day; since he, Celine and Rita had their seventy fourth Star Day celebration the previous day.

"Tomorrow is going to be tough for me; it'll be exactly sixty eight years since I lost my identical twin brother," Topsy muttered.

After a moment, he walked away from the group. He wanted to be alone for now. Just then, Nigel walked up to the group. He saw how miserable his brother-in-law was; but, he knew he wanted to be alone.

"Poor guy; at least the tagedy didn't happen on his sixth Star Day; imagine how much harder that would have been," Nigel responded.

The others nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy was looking at himself in a pool of water by his nest. After a moment, he could have sworn he saw his reflection talking to him. However, it was his deceased brother Trike talking. Topsy often wondered what Trike would sound like as a grown up. His voice reminded him of Nigel's voice; a voice that didn't sound scratchy; but, a voice that wasn't too high pitched.

"Long time no see, brother; I've been watching you all these years since my death; you may have gone against Dad; but, you realized that threehorns aren't as perfect as he made them out to be and you're friends with all different kinds of dinosaurs," Trike said.

Topsy nodded.

"The family is also in-lawed with longnecks; and my grandson Dana has a spiketail mate; they have twin sons; my son Rory has a longneck mate; they have three kids; and my younger daughter Cera also has a longneck mate; they have six kids," Topsy explained.

"Wow; that's sure one well blended family you have; listen; I really have to go now; but, I'll visit again some other time; only next time; I will show up as a ghost," Trike stated.

Topsy smiled as the spirit of his brother went back to the Great Beyond. He had tears leaking out of his eyes; his best friends showed up behind him without him knowing they were there. Moments later, he turned around and looked up at the elderly couple.

"Are you okay, dear? You look like you've been crying," Grandma pointed out.

Topsy nodded.

"We were worried about you; so is your mother; so that's why she sent us to look for you," Grandpa added.

Topsy nodded.

"I feel like such a baby; a grown threehorn crying over an incident that happened a long time ago," Topsy grumbled.

"It's all right to mourn over the loss of a loved one; if I was you and my identical twin brother's death anniversary was coming up, I'd be very upset as well," Grandpa tried to assure him.

After a moment, more tears began streaming down Topsy's face as he lowered himself to the ground and buried his face in his forearms. Grandpa felt bad about saying all those things to Topsy; but, Grandma assured him that it wasn't his fault. She knew that Topsy was already on the verge of tears. Moments later, Topsy managed to stop crying and looked up at his best friends while drying his tears.

"I'm okay; sorry for breaking down like that," Topsy admitted.

"Remember what I told you on the day that Tria died; it's better to let your emotions out when you need to; emotions aren't a sign of weakness; sometimes we all need to have a good cry," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Topsy commented.

"Anything for an old friend," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy chuckled.

"Who're you calling old? You're older than I am," Topsy retorted.

Grandpa started chuckling himself.

"You know what I mean," Grandpa said.

"Yeah; don't worry about it; I was just teasing you," Topsy told him.

Just then, Topsy was feeling more cheered up.

He and the elderly longnecks made their way back to the Thundering Falls.

 **A/N: An appearance from Topsy's long-lost deceased brother has been mentioned.**


	27. Chapter 27

The next day was sad for Topsy; it was the anniversary day of his brother's death. He decided to stay at his nest instead of going to the Feeding Grounds. A tear rolled down his face; he wasn't gonna let the whole herd see him that upset; it was fine when he was seen like that with his best friends and close family; but, not the others. However, he just wanted to be alone to think of all the times he and his brother had together before his death. Just then, Pterano flew in and landed at Topsy's side.

"Hey there; long time no see, old friend," Pterano said.

"What do you want, beakbrain?" Topsy sneered.

Pterano crossed his winged arms and shook his head while clicking his tongue.

"Tsk tsk tsk; name calling; how juvenile," Pterano scolded teasingly.

"Look; this is a very bad day for me," Topsy told him.

"I know; the anniversary of your brother's death; it's today, isn't it?" Pterano asked.

Topsy nodded.

"I remember when we were little kids; he and I used to be best friends; and you used to play with Tori; we always used to tease you and; oh, this is too funny; we used to make a joke that you were one of the girls..." Topsy's glare made Pterano stop talking.

"I played with the girls only because they were nice to me; the boys didn't give a shit about me; in fact, one of the boys who used to beat me as a kid is Kosh; remember him? The pink clubtail? The one who always took my sweet bubbles?" Topsy asked.

"Yes I do; he lives here, right?" Pterano wondered.

"Yes; at our old home; he used to bully me; luckily, he grew out of it by the time we were young teens; about thirteen," Topsy explained.

Pterano nodded.

"Well; I'm sure Petrie will be looking forward to seeing me since I was exiled; it's been a long time," Pterano said.

Topsy nodded.

After that was said, Pterano flew off in the direction of the herd. Topsy stayed where he was because he didn't want to go anywhere.

Meanwhile at the Feeding Grounds, Petrie met up with a familiar flyer.

"Uncle Pterano? That you?" Petrie asked.

"Yes it is, my dear nephew," Pterano answered.

Petrie smiled.

"Me missed you," Petrie admitted.

Pterano smiled.

"How's everything?" Pterano wondered.

"Great; me and Ducky are mates and have children together," Petrie explained.

Just then, Pterano noticed two adolescents coming up with Ducky and stood at Petrie's side.

"Girls; this my uncle Pterano; your great-uncle; Uncle Pterano, these are mine and Ducky's daughters Olivia and Brooke," Petrie stated.

Pterano smiled at the girls. He at first thought that they would be a unique mix of their parents; but, they are completely normal.

"Both of you are beautiful; and you have your mother's eyes; I imagine your eyes twinkle underneath the Great Night Circle like your mother's eyes," Pterano said.

Olivia and Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Pterano; and it's nice to meet you," Olivia said.

"Ahhh; I see you don't talk like your father with the broken Leaf Eater," Pterano told her.

Olivia nodded.

Soon enough, Pterano got acquainted with the other kids and reacquainted with the herd members he hasn't seen in years.

Meanwhile at Topsy's nest, Topsy was lying down and rested his chin on his forearms. He hoped that the next day will be better. Even though he wasn't hungry; his stomach still made growling noises. He was beginning to think that life would be better if he died. Thinking about the guilt his own father placed on him when his brother died made his stomach hurt. It's the type of thing that happens once every anniversary since the tragedy. He stood up slowly and walked off; he had no idea where he was gonna end up. However, it's been a long time since he decided to go for a walk alone.

 **A/N: Pterano is back; and yes, Topsy knew Kosh as a kid and he was a bully and loved sweet bubbles even back then.**


	28. Chapter 28

After many hours had passed, Topsy came back to his nest from his walk. It was already close to nightfall; the bright circle was almost gone from the sky. He hasn't eaten anything since he woke up; but, that was to be expected because of his mood. Soon enough, Theresa came by to talk to him.

"How are you doing?" Theresa asked.

"Not so good," Topsy stated.

Theresa nodded sadly.

"I know, dear; it's okay to be sad; your brother's death anniversary is hard on me too; no parent should ever have to suffer the loss of a child; even though Alfred suffered that loss," Theresa explained.

Topsy nodded.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up; but, it'll take more than a few comforting words to put a smile on my face; especially today," Topsy admitted.

Just then, Theresa wrapped her forearms around Topsy in an embrace. He returned the gesture; they broke apart moments later.

"Thanks; I needed that; and I do feel a bit better," Topsy claimed.

"I'm glad to hear that," Theresa said.

Moments later, the rest of the very large herd came by to see how Topsy was doing.

"Are you going to be okay, Dad?" Cera asked.

"I think so," Topsy answered.

The others all nodded.

Soon enough, the herds all went back to their respective nests for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Another tragedy has befallen the Great Valley; Zack's mother Coral is ill; her only hope of survival is the Night Flower. The young male was determined to save his mother's life; no matter how often she treated him like a baby; he still loves her and hopes to get her the cure in time. He decided to take a small group to the Land of Mists. Maya really wanted to go; but, Zack didn't want to risk her life. Once Zack had left with the group, the others all gathered at the Thundering Falls.

"I sure hope Zack will be able to save Coral; she may have treated him like a baby for most of his life; but, he still loves her," Maya said.

Just then, Topsy walked up to Maya.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Zack will get the Night Flower back in time; he sounded really determined," Topsy claimed.

Maya smiled at the elderly threehorn.

"Thanks, Grandpa; I love you," Maya commented.

"Awww; I love you, too, kiddo," Topsy responded.

Meanwhile, Zack has led Ducky, Petrie and Dinah to a waterfall. He recognized it right away; then, they were led to a cave.

"If we keep up the pace; we'll make it to the Land of Mists by nightfall," Zack claimed.

Ducky was getting tired. She stretched and held her arms above her head and yawned.

"I am really tired; I am, I am," Ducky said.

Dinah looked up at Ducky.

"If you're tired, Ducky; then, you can ride on my back until you get some more energy," Dinah stated.

Zack looked over at Ducky.

"You're not getting sick with the disease, too, are you?" Zack wondered.

"I do not think so; maybe I am just tired," Ducky claimed.

Zack was unsure if Ducky was being honest; however, he decided to let it go until she starts exhibiting more strange behavior. This would be a long walk; they all hoped that Ducky was just tired and not getting sick. Zack promised to make sure Ducky would be okay; he has seen his dad die of the same disease his mom has.


	30. Chapter 30

It was getting close to mid-afternoon; Ducky seemed to be well; that was a relief since it was bad enough when it was just Coral who was sick.

Meanwhile in the Great Valley, Maya was wondering if Zack was doing okay on his journey.

"At least he isn't alone out there," Maya told herself.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera showed up. They noticed how worried Maya was about Zack. Maya turned around and looked at her parents.

"Don't worry, Maya; Zack is a strong kid," Cera told her.

"Well; he's not really a kid; but, I agree," Maya told her.

Maya smiled.

Over at the Thundering Falls, Dana and Lacey were watching their kids splash around in the water. They really loved watching them having fun.

"Those boys really remind me of the time when I wish for a brother or a sister; now that I think about it; being an only child isn't all bad," Lacey responded.

Dana smiled at his wife.

"There are disadvantages to being an only child; your parents get overprotective and it's always lonely; my dad is an only child," Dana explained.

Lacey nodded.

"All right, you two; time for your nap," Lacey told them.

The boys were really stubborn.

"Not tired-"

"No nap," Jett finished for Blaze.

"Well, think again, boys; you are going for your nap; you need to rest a while; that way, you'll have enough energy to play later," Lacey explained.

Moments later, the boys agreed and followed their mother back to the nest after nuzzling Dana's foreleg.

"Have a good nap, boys," Dana told them.

"Well will," Blaze claimed.

Dana smiled at his sons; how he loved them just like he loves Lacey.

Meanwhile, Zack, Ducky, Petrie and Dinah came across a bunch of mists. It was near nightfall.

"I sure hope we find the Night Flowers in time," Zack stated.

"I am sure we will; then, your mom will feel much, much, much, much better," Ducky claimed.

That's some positive thinking you have there, Ducky; we need all the positive thinking we can get," Zack commented.

Ducky smiled.

She finally regained all her energy and started walking on her own. Petrie decided to perch on Ducky's shoulder since his wings were tired from flying all day.

"Me tired; wings need to rest," Petrie said.

"All right; the meadow is just up ahead; if we don't make any stops; it won't take much longer," Zack responded.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Dinah commented.

Zack smiled.

"I appreciate that, Dinah; thanks," Zack commented.

Dinah smiled.

"You're welcome," Dinah replied.


	31. Chapter 31

Back at the Great Valley, Coral was being looked over by Mr. Thicknose. The elder sighed; he certainly hoped that Zack and a few of the others could get the Night Flower back in time.

"It'd be a shame if this lovely young mother should die before the others get back with the Night Flower," Mr. Thicknose muttered.

Soon enough, Topsy showed up.

"Hey there, Thicknose; she's not looking so good; do you remember when I had this disease?" Topsy wondered.

"Yep; the first time and hopefully the last time you had it was when you were only twenty; it was a very long time ago; you nearly died," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Topsy nodded.

"Yeah," Topsy said.

In the Land of Mists, it was now nightfall. The group had finally made it to the meadow. Suddenly, the Night Flowers began to bloom. They grabbed as many as possible and headed back the way they came.

"All right, everybody; stay close," Zack said.

The others all nodded.

Meanwhile in the Great Valley, Coral was lying down in the Healer Clearing; her breathing was irregular. Mr. Thicknose couldn't sleep; he was too worried. Just then, his friend and fellow Healer partner Otto came by. The old longneck noticed the worried expression on Mr. Thicknose's face.

"Hey there, Otto; I'm so worried; what if Coral dies?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

Otto sighed.

"We must think positive, Mr. Thicknose; Coral is still young and has a fighting chance," Otto tried to assure him.

"You're right; now I know where Bron got his wisdom," Mr. Thicknose commented.

"Don't forget the short temper," Otto added with a chuckle.

Mr. Thicknose managed a chuckle despite how worried he was about Coral. Soon enough, Bron and Jade came by.

"Hey, Dad, Mr. Thicknose; me and Jade were just out and about for our walk; when was the last time you and Mother did that together?" Bron wondered.

"It's been many years; but, I've been busy helping Mr. Thicknose look after Coral," Otto admitted.

Bron nodded.

"Lets just hope neither of you get this disease; it would be a shame if you did; you still have a lot to live for," Bron stated.

Otto smiled.

"Well; we better be heading back; we need to get some sleep," Jade responded.

"Okay, you two; have a good night," Otto replied.

Bron and Jade nodded as they headed back to their nest.


	32. Chapter 32

The walk back to the Great Valley seemed to be even longer than it was going to the Land of Mists. However, Zack was still determined to get the medicine back to Coral in time. Just as they were about to make decent progress, Dinah tripped over a vine and twisted her left hind leg. She let out a roar of pain; Zack rushed back and tended to Dinah's injury.

"No, no; leave me; I'll be fine," Dinah protested.

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself; you don't know how to get back from here; I just need to wrap your leg in some vines so it can heal properly," Zack claimed.

Dinah nodded.

Once Zack patched her up, he lifted her onto his back since she couldn't walk.

"I think we're okay, now; we'll be back by morning; I know a short cut," Zack claimed.

After a moment, Ducky and Petrie were at Zack's side as he was carrying Dinah.

Meanwhile in the Great Valley, the bright circle was rising. Mr. Thicknose only got a few hours of sleep and he looked nearly dead; since he didn't eat dinner the previous night. Luckily for him, Coral was still breathing.

"Please let Zack get the Night Flower to Coral on time; he's still too young to go without a mother," Mr. Thicknose said to no one in particular.

Just then, Topsy came by. Mr. Thicknose didn't notice him right away; since he was so light on his feet. Topsy tapped him lightly on the shoulder; that made the second oldest resident nearly jump out of his skin.

"What the fu-"

"Now, now, Thicknose; there's no need for foul language; sorry if I scared you; I had no idea that you were so jumpy today," Topsy said.

Mr. Thicknose sighed and looked at the young elder.

"I guess I was just lost in thought; it's not your fault," Mr. Thicknose stated.

Topsy nodded.

"Well; I'm heading over to the Feeding Grounds," Topsy responded.

"You go ahead; I'm not hungry," Mr. Thicknose admitted.

"You haven't eaten anything yesterday either; but, I guess this has something to do with Coral being sick," Topsy claimed.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

"Yeah; I've seen this sickness before; when I was little, my mother died of this disease; and when I got to be a teenager; my dad died from the same thing; come to think of it; every one of my siblings died of it; that's why I'm so sad; I've seen this happen too many times; even once is too much," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Topsy nodded.

"If you change your mind; you know where to find us; and I'm sorry you had to suffer such a great loss when you were a kid," Topsy said.

"Thank you," Mr. Thicknose replied.

Once Topsy was out of earshot, Mr. Thicknose walked over to Coral and checked her breathing. Her chest was still moving up and down; however, time was running out. Mr. Thicknose was really hoping that Coral will be healed; the thought of her dying brought tears to his eyes.

"Don't worry, Coral; I have faith that Zack will get your medicine back in time," Mr. Thicknose told her.

Coral was barely moving; however, she managed a smile despite her lack of strength. It nearly took all she had to open her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Feeding Grounds, Topsy filled the herd in about Mr. Thicknose's mood.

"So you see; Mr. Thicknose has witnessed too many deaths in his family from this illness; now that Coral might be dying; and she's not even blood related to him," Topsy explained.

"She might not be blood; but, we as a herd treat everyone like a family," Grandpa responded.

"Yeah; what about the time I had this illness? You risked your life to save me; even though you knew that leaving the Great Valley was dangerous; you went anyway," Topsy explained.

"That's right; I wasn't about to let a good friend die while still in his prime; we go way back to when you were just a six year old kid; even back then, you showed some respect despite your experiences with other longnecks; I still remember when one longneck defacated on you when you wouldn't give his kid your portion of sweet bubbles; seeing him do that to you made me want to do it to him; but I didn't, since that would make me lower myself to his level; nothing is lower than dung," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded. The herd looked on in horror; they couldn't believe that Topsy was treated like crap when he was just six years old. However, Grandpa was glad it was just the one time.

After a while, Zack, Ducky, Petrie and Dinah came back safe and sound. However, Dinah was still being carried due to her sore leg. They arrived at the Healer Clearing and noticed Mr. Thicknose standing by Coral's head.

"Mr. Thicknose? We brought the Night Flowers; is Mom still alive?" Zack asked.

"For now; if you hurry, she will be saved," Mr. Thicknose responded.

Moments later, Ducky fed Coral the Night Flowers. After the medicine was given, they all waited patiently. Even after a few minutes, Coral was lying perfectly still; they didn't get the medicine to her on time. He nudged his mom with his nose.

"Zack; she's dead; I'm so sorry," Dinah stated.

Ducky laid a hand on Zack's side and looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

"Me sorry too," Petrie said.

"Yep, yep, yep," Ducky added in response to Petrie's statement.

Even Mr. Thicknose started crying; despite his tough exterior. Zack, Dinah, Ducky and Petrie joined in as well. Moments later, the rest of the herd gathered around their sad herd members mourning the death of Coral. It was going to be a sad day for a lot of them; especially Zack.


	33. Chapter 33

Coral's death was a tragedy; in life, she was a terrific mother; even if a little too overprotective over her only son. Zack was asked if he wanted to say a few words; but, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. They all understood; and decided to leave him alone. The funeral was sad; even while Mr. Thicknose was performing the ceremony; it was hard for him to keep his emotions in check. Soon enough, the entire herd was in tears. If Zack were ever to have children; they would never grow up to know his mother. Maya stood next to him; he laid the side of his head against her neck and cried quietly.

"Oh, Zack; I know you miss her; but, she's not in pain anymore; think of all the family you once had; and that she's probably reunited with them by now," Maya tried to console him.

"Thanks, Maya; I needed to hear that," Zack stated.

Maya smiled and nuzzled the top of Zack's head with her own.

After the funeral was done, Coral's body was covered in leaves; and the hole was filled with dirt. Zack placed some flowers that are Coral's favorite color, blue.

"Well, Mom; tell Dad and the others how much I miss them; and don't worry about me; I'll be fine; since I have a great family; you will always be a great mother to me; I love you and I miss you already," Zack explained.

After a while, Zack was still standing at Coral's grave. Maya watched from a safe distance; however, she knew that Zack wanted to be alone; she had no idea what it felt like to lose a loved one since she wasn't even alive when some of her family died. So, she decided to find her siblings and talk to them. They were over at the Tall Trees talking to all their cousins.

"Hey you guys; room for one more?" Maya wondered.

"Sure," Aria answered.

Maya laid down next to Aria.

"How's Zack doing?" Aria asked.

"Not very good; he's really depressed; since Coral was his only parent for years," Maya answered.

The others nodded.

Just then, Xavier spoke up.

"I know you want to help him out; but, it's better to let him work this out for himself," Xavier said.

Maya nodded. She understood that Xavier knew what he was talking about.

"That still doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry about him," Maya claimed.

Xavier nodded.

"No one said that you shouldn't worry; but, just give him some space; who knows; maybe he'll feel better sooner than you think," Xavier told her.

Maya smiled.

She was beginning to feel better after a conversation with her cousins.


	34. Chapter 34

As time flew by; Zack was beginning to feel less sad; and more relieved with the comfort that his mom is in a better place. However; that still doesn't mean he'll forget her; no one could really forget their caretaker. He is happy about one thing; Maya had said yes when he asked her to marry him. They gathered the herd to tell them the news.

"Back in my day, it was customary to ask the father of the daughter first before proposing," Otto said.

"Big deal; when Littlefoot proposed to Cera; I didn't expect him to ask me first," Topsy remarked.

"That's right, Granddad; times have changed; in fact, I'm not sure if Dad asked Grandpa if he could marry Mom," Littlefoot told Otto.

Just then, Jenna spoke up.

"Yeah, Dad; did Bron ask you if he could marry me before he proposed?" Jenna asked.

"Yes he did; but, I guess that tradition is too old-fashioned nowadays," Grandpa answered.

Otto glared at his friend.

"How could you say that, Kenneth?" Otto asked.

"Well; I open my mouth and say what's on my mind," Grandpa retorted.

Otto felt his jaw drop; his old friend has never talked like that to him before; he must be really annoyed. Soon enough, Otto closed his mouth after getting over the initial shock of the remark.

"Let me rephrase that; how dare you say that the tradition is too old-fashioned?" Otto asked again.

"Let me tell you something; it's too old-fashioned for my taste; I never even said anything to Bron about expecting him to ask me before proposing to Jenna," Grandpa growled.

"This could get ugly," Topsy responded.

Just then, Edna spoke up.

"Shut up you stupid horn-faced asshole," Edna snarled.

Soon enough, Celine came to Topsy's defense.

"You can't talk to my brother like that! He was just making a statement you insensitive bitch," Celine snarled.

"Hey! Watch the mouth all right! And Kenneth; Otto holds that tradition to his heart; and you had no right to disparage it; I don't care if you think it's too old-fashioned; no one bad mouths the traditions we want to keep alive," Edna snarled.

Grandpa bared his teeth and growled before walking away with his tail between his legs and his neck low to the ground. Just then, Otto turned to his wife.

"I think you went too far with the stupid horn-faced asshole remark; that's why Celine called you the b-word; she was just sticking up for Topsy; that's what siblings do," Otto explained.

Topsy looked over at Otto.

"I'm a grown threehorn, Otto; if you please; let me speak for myself," Topsy responded.

Otto nodded.

"Thank you; first of all, Edna; you are such a hypocrite; you called Celine out on her language; but, you swore first when you called me a stupid horn-faced asshole; stupid isn't the swear word; it was asshole; and horn face is a racial slur towards threehorns; which is even worse than any swear word," Topsy explained.

This was the first time that Topsy ever had to stand up to Edna; it made her very angry.

"You may be a grown up; but, I'm still your elder; and you had no right to talk to me like that!" Edna growled.

Topsy rolled his eyes. Just then, Maya spoke up; rather loud. She felt like she has been quiet for too long.

" **THAT** is **ENOUGH!** " Maya shouted.

"Maya; it's not polite to yell," Littlefoot told her.

Maya walked towards the center of the group.

"I don't care; do any of you care about how me and Zack feel about **THAT** tradition? I don't recall any of you asking; do our opinions mean nothing and are dismissed as being mouthy? That's what I'd like to know!" Maya exclaimed.

Otto glared at the black longneck. He bared his teeth and growled at her.

"First of all, Maya; **DO NOT** refer to any of our traditions like that!" Otto growled.

Otto was normally a chilled out longneck; but anyone who bad mouths traditions to him gets a good talking-to.

"Lets all just chill; talk it out instead of yelling," Topsy responded.

"Yeah; and if **I** feel that **I** should say what's on **MY** mind, **YOU** should let **ME** ," Maya exclaimed.

Maya walked off after that remark; since she was close to tears. She didn't want anybody to see her like this.

"Way to go, Otto; because of you; Maya might change her mind about marrying me; we're both grown ups; and we have our own opinions," Zack responded.

Zack walked away after that remark; he wanted to be alone for now. This was going to be a long day.


	35. Chapter 35

Maya was lying down by herself in the Sheltering Grass; her head was lying down on the ground and tears were flowing from her eyes. The behavior from Otto in her opinion was nothing more than being childish and petty. Sure, she respected traditions; but, some of them get old; and it was time for a change. Just then, Maya heard the voice of her parents from the other side. Maya stood up and headed over to them.

"Hey you two; have you come here to punish me for acting the way I did earlier?" Maya asked.

"No; in fact, we came to comment you on being so brave; even though you did cross the line by yelling; but, your mom and I could tell you were furious," Littlefoot explained.

"So; you don't need to apologize," Cera added.

Maya smiled; she was now getting all cheered up.

Meanwhile, Grandpa was sulking at his nest; Topsy came over to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Grandpa asked.

"I came to talk; but, if you're gonna act like that, I'll leave you alone," Topsy retorted, walking away.

Grandpa sighed and laid his neck on the ground.

"Get back here; I'm sorry; I guess I'm still angry at Otto for talking down to me like I'm some insolent child for the way I talked to him earlier," Grandpa explained.

Topsy walked back over to his friend.

"I understand; you were only speaking your mind; Otto had no right to treat you like that; I thought he was chilled out; evidently not," Topsy replied.

Grandpa sighed again.

"He doesn't lose his temper easily; but, you would not want to see him when he's furious; he was just annoyed," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded.

"I think you did good by walking away; you have quite a temper that is sometimes out of control," Topsy claimed.

"You're right; I still can't believe that Otto was so rude to me," Grandpa commented.

Topsy nodded.

"I think I'll leave you alone now," Topsy claimed.

"Okay; hopefully I'll be in a better mood later," Grandpa told him.

Topsy walked away and left his friend to his thoughts of the events that happened in the morning.


	36. Chapter 36

Since Otto was still fuming, the herd decided to stay away from him; even his own wife. He wandered around thinking why some of his own family dismissed one of his traditions as too old-fashioned. However, Mr. Thicknose came over to him. He had something to say that's been on his mind for a while.

"Listen, Otto; you had some nerve trying to force your traditions down our throats; it's no wonder why we're all angry at you; Maya was on the verge of tears because of you; until you learn to accept the change, I don't want to see you anywhere near the Healer Clearing," Mr. Thicknose snarled.

Otto sighed.

Once Mr. Thicknose was out of earshot, Otto began to think some more.

"I am such an idiot," Otto told himself.

"You can say that again," Topsy stated.

Otto looked over at Topsy.

"Who asked you? Haven't you done enough damage to my pride already? I mean sure, Kenneth started it by dismissing my traditions as too old-fashioned," Otto sneered.

"I'll start talking to you again if you stop acting like an insolent child," Topsy retorted.

After a short while, Topsy made his way over to the Thundering Falls. He began muttering under his breath in Sharptooth. Bron overheard this and lowered his head to him.

"So; I see you talked to my dad; and he got to you," Bron responded.

Topsy growled again. No one but Bron was fluent in Sharptooth.

"Could you try to speak in Leaf Eater, please? I'm not fluent in Sharptooth," Grandpa said.

Topsy sighed and looked up at his friend.

"Sorry about that; I only speak Sharptooth when I'm really angry," Topsy admitted.

Just then, Grandma lowered her head to the threehorn.

"Don't worry about it, dear; I know that Otto went overboard today; you have every right to be angry," Grandma assured him.

Topsy smiled. His mood was starting to get better.

Meanwhile, Zack wandered around and found Maya relaxing at the Tall Trees. She smiled as he walked over and nuzzled her.

"Hey there, beautiful; are you in a better mood?" Zack asked.

"Yes I am, thanks," Maya answered.

Zack smiled as he and Maya shared a passionate kiss. It was one kiss that Maya didn't want to end. However, Otto came up and cleared his throat; that made Maya and Zack break apart.

"So; do you have something mean to say that you didn't say this morning?" Maya asked.

Otto sighed.

"I came here to try and make amends; it's just that traditions are very important to me; I don't want you to hate me," Otto stated.

Maya looked up at her great-grandfather.

"I don't hate you; but, you did act like a child just because no one else shared your opinion on one of your traditions," Maya explained.

Zack nodded.

"I really am sorry for the way I acted," Otto claimed.

"I think the whole herd needs to hear your apology," Zack told him.

Otto sighed and nodded.

Once everyone gathered at the Thundering Falls, Otto stood around and cleared his throat.

"I'm really sorry; I've been an ass; if you don't forgive me, I don't blame you," Otto admitted.

Just then, Grandpa walked up to Otto; he was still very angry.

"I don't forgive you just yet, Otto; you really got to me; now if memory serves, Edna owes Topsy an apology for calling him names," Grandpa snarled.

Topsy looked over at Edna.

"Oh all right, I take back what I said about you; I'm sorry about what I said; and Celine was right when she said I was an insensitive bitch; I don't blame her for that," Edna said.

Topsy nodded.

It was obvious that Grandpa wasn't gonna let Otto off the hook that easy. It would be a while before those two would make up.


	37. Chapter 37

Things have been getting pretty intense; Grandpa still hasn't forgiven Otto for his behavior towards him. However, they are still willing to work things out for the good of the herd. Otto has agreed to accept the change in tradition.

Meanwhile, Dinah and Alfred were enjoying some quality time together. He wanted this date to be perfect so he can propose to her. They are relaxing in the Sheltering Grass.

"Dinah; you have been there for me and the girls since we arrived here; even though it's only been a year; I feel ready to move on; would you become my wife?" Alfred asked.

The younger threehorn smiled wide.

"Yes I will; but I'm not expecting the girls to call me Mom," Dinah told him.

Alfred chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect them, to call you Mom either," Alfred claimed.

Moments later, they both shared a chuckle and a passionate kiss. Just then; Dinah heard the voices of her parents from the other side.

"Oh crap; my parents are here," Dinah said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your mom has changed her mind about me," Alfred responded.

Moments later, the younger couple faced Diana and Dante.

"Look, Dinah; I may have acted like an ass towards you; considering you're thirty years old; I've decided; with much urging from your father; to let you marry whomever you deem worthy," Diana explained.

"So; were you rehearsing this on your way over here?" Dinah sneered.

"Okay; I deserved that; but, I did a lot of thinking; it's just that you're the last single child I had; and well; I feel old," Diana confessed.

"Come on, Mother; you're not old," Dinah told her.

Diana nodded.

"Maybe not; but, I really am sorry for the way I've been acting," Diana admitted.

"I forgive you; so, Alfred asked me to marry him and I said yes," Dinah told her.

Dante smiled.

"Congratulations; we hope you two have a wonderful married life," Dante said.

"Thanks, Dad," Dinah replied.

Alfred walked up to his future father-in-law.

"Yeah; thanks, Dante," Alfred responded.

Soon enough, the two couples made their way over to the Thundering Falls.


	38. Chapter 38

After the news of Dinah and Alfred's engagement was announced to the rest of the herd, Topsy smiled and walked over to them.

"You better look after her, you hear?" Topsy asked.

Dinah chuckled.

"Oh, Grandpa; of course we'll look after each other," Dinah responded.

"Relax, I was just teasing you," Topsy said with a chuckle.

Dinah and Alfred laughed. Dinah joined in the laughter as well.

"Even in your old age; you still manage to crack me up," Diana stated.

"Who're you calling old?" Topsy sneered.

The herd laughed after hearing Topsy's remark.

"At least your sense of humor isn't failing you at your age," Grandpa replied.

"This coming from the longneck who's over a hundred years old," Topsy retorted while chuckling.

Grandpa playfully stuck his tongue out at Topsy. A chuckle was heard from the threehorn.

"You're such a child," Topsy sneered.

Grandpa chuckled.

"Look who's talking," Grandpa retorted.

Moments later, Otto walked over to Grandpa. He tried to make amends with him.

"I know you're still angry at me; and I don't blame you," Otto said.

"As you shouldn't; I still don't forgive you for your childish and petty behavior the other day," Grandpa responded.

Otto lowered his head and walked away. Soon enough, Jenna spoke up.

"Jeez, Dad; all Otto wants is your forgiveness," Jenna replied.

Grandpa let a growl escape his throat.

"Well, he's not getting any forgiveness until he treats me with more respect; just because our age difference is four years; and he's older, doesn't mean he should be disrespectful," Grandpa snarled.

"Forgive and forget," Jenna added.

"Ohhhhhhh; I am so sick of that saying; I've been hearing it ever since I was a youngster; as Mother always said; "forgive and forget, Kenneth", how can I forget how Otto treated me the other day; even though I was making a statement," Grandpa ranted on.

The herd has never seen him so angry; even Topsy was shocked by his temper. There was nothing they could do that could calm him down; not even his own wife. By the time Grandpa was finished ranting, he was shaking with fury; and for the first time in his life, the look in his eyes was cold as ice; not the usual warm smile. His blood was almost to a boiling point; that was when he decided to go back to his nest; not without knocking down a few trees along the way.

"Dad!" Jenna called out, but he ignored her.

"I think we should leave him alone," Grandma told her.

Jenna sighed.

"It's all my fault," Jenna claimed.

"No it isn't; your dad was just holding in his emotions about the confrontation he had with Otto the other day; it's all coming out now," Grandma explained.

Jenna sighed.

She sure hoped that her dad's mood will be better soon.

 **A/N: When Grandpa Longneck loses his temper, it's rare. Do not get this guy mad; it may be the last thing you'll ever think of doing. Even the most chilled out person can lose their temper.**


	39. Chapter 39

By the time the evening rolled around, Grandpa was still sulking at his nest. The anger he felt during the incident at the Thundering Falls has turned to sadness. He was embarrassed by the way he was acting; but, it was only because he was very angry. Topsy came by the nest to see if he was okay; the longneck let a sob escape his throat; some tears also managed to roll down his face.

"Kenneth, I was just stopping by-hey, you're crying; I had no idea that you were holding in your emotions like that; you were always saying how healthy it is to let out your emotions in small doses; you, my friend are a hypocrite," Topsy replied.

"This is different, okay? All my life, I was taught to treat others with respect regardless of how they treat me first; Otto was one of the older kids who would talk down to me like I was stupid just because he was older; imagine how you would feel about that!" Grandpa snarled, raising his voice.

"I don't have to imagine that; I've been there; I was bullied a lot as a kid; just like you were," Topsy said.

Grandpa looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to blow up at you like that," Grandpa confessed.

Topsy nodded.

"It's not your fault; we all lose our temper," Topsy assured him.

Grandpa managed a small smile after a moment.

"I think maybe it's time I forgive Otto; then, maybe we can put this ugly incident behind us," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy nodded.

After a while, Grandpa wandered over to Otto's nest. The other longneck looked up at him; he hoped that things will get better between them.

"Otto; I've given this a lot of thought; and I think it's time for me to forgive you; I can't stay mad at you forever," Grandpa confessed.

Otto nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad things worked out and we're friends again," Otto stated.

Grandpa smiled.

Soon enough, Grandpa headed back to his nest for the night. He also forgave Jenna for her remarks to him. Everyone in the herd was glad everything was getting better.

 **A/N: Everyone has a right to let out their emotions when they need to; whether it's due to sadness or anger. Things have been getting better; one more chapter to go.**


	40. Chapter 40

After some time flew by; a double wedding between Dinah and Alfred and Maya and Zack was held. Alfred was really happy again; since he has a wife again and Sadie and Sienna have a mother. Zack smiled; he had a feeling that his mother had been watching along with the rest of his family in the Great Beyond.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," Maya commented.

"I agree," Zack added.

Then, they shared a loving nuzzle and a passionate kiss. Alfred and Dinah did the same thing. Dana was very happy for his sister and cousin; he, Lacey and both his sons congratulated both couples.

"Remember you guys; take care of each other," Dana stated.

"Oh, Dana; you sound just like Grandpa," Dinah nudged Dana in the side lightly with her paw.

Dana chuckled at that remark.

After a while, everyone gathered at the Thundering Falls. Maya and Zack shoved a handful of sweet bubbles into each others mouths. Topsy saw that and chuckled bfore bowing his head and sighing.

"Me and Elaine did that when we first got married years ago; come to think of it; that's also what me and Tria did when we got married," Topsy replied, more to himself.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck overheard him and lowered their heads to his level. His mother, grandmother and great-grandfather also walked up to him.

"Something the matter, dear?" Grandma asked.

Topsy sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"I was just remembering what Elaine and I did when we were newlyweds; and the same with me and Tria; seeing Maya and Zack stuffing each others faces with sweet bubbles brought back some memories," Topsy explained.

"Hey; we understand; you had a lot of bad things happen to you whether you deserved them or not," Theresa said, and then nuzzled him.

Topsy smiled; he was beginning to cheer up. Soon enough, the deceased members of Topsy's immediate family showed up in ghost form; his maternal grandfather Troy, his identical twin brother Trike and his aunt Tricia. The rest of the herd was able to see them for some reason.

"I don't believe this; you're all here," Topsy said.

"Believe it, Topsy; you've grown so much since I last saw you," Troy said.

"Dad! I've missed you so much," Theresa exclaimed.

Troy chuckled.

"I missed you all; and we've been watching everything after all these years; including the double wedding of these fine young couples," Troy responded.

"Yeah; my granddaughter Dinah with her husband Alfred, and my second oldest granddaughter Maya and her husband Zack," Topsy explained.

Soon enough, Troy noticed the fin on the back of Zack's neck.

"He ain't a flathead; but a fin-neck," Troy pointed out.

"That's right, Grandpa," Topsy said.

Just then, Topsy saw his aunt Tricia come forward.

"I noticed that years ago, you named your youngest daughter after me; I'm so honored," Aunt Tricia said.

"Glad you think so, Aunt Tricia; and thanks for saving my life; if it weren't for you; I wouldn't be standing here and also wouldn't have such a great family; even though our family doesn't contain just threehorns," Topsy explained.

Aunt Tricia smiled.

"I wasn't gonna let you die; even if it was at the expense of my own life; sure that egg stealer got me; but, I died a hero," Aunt Tricia claimed.

"You sure did; you're my hero," Topsy commented.

Aunt Tricia smiled.

After a while, the rest of the herd spent as much time with the deceased threehorns before they had to leave again. Topsy hasn't seen his grandfather since he was an eight year old kid and the old guy was taking his last breath. As the deceased departed, a warm wind blew over the herd as if they were giving them a hug. It was the most amazing experience Topsy ever had; besides the time Elaine came back as a ghost years before. Topsy and a few others began to shed some tears of joy after that experience.

Everything has gotten back to normal; the herd felt like nothing could go wrong.

 **A/N: Last chapter of this part; there'll soon be a part 3. A few dead OC's have been introduced. Troy (same coloration as Dinah, with green eyes), Tricia I (dark grey coloration with green eyes; namesake of Topsy and Tria's daughter). I don't need to describe Trike; since I mentioned that he's Topsy's identical twin.**


End file.
